In All My Ways
by DamaDeHonor
Summary: Kenshin is a wanderer with a bounty on his head, who runs across Kaoru while going through Tokyo. He agrees to help her with her failing business, the dojo. But he ends up getting more involved than either of them expects. PG 13ish
1. Lost Wanderer

Disclaimer: Not mine . . . not mine . . . :(  
  
a/n: hey this is my first fic so pls read and review, but be nice . . . thanks. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 "Lost Wanderer"  
  
Kenshin was lost. It wasn't really that surprising. He was in a completely different city (that city being Tokyo). Well, he was always in a different city. Or town, or road. . . But then, how could a wanderer possibly get lost? If you had no direction to go in, then you always knew where you were going, right?  
  
Wrong. This place had him completely turned around.  
  
"I am completely lost, that I am," He murmured to himself absently.  
  
"What's that?" He heard a feminine voice question from somewhere off to his right. It was only then that he realized he'd halted in the middle of the street. He looked to see a young woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a training outfit and she held a bokken loosely at her side.  
  
"Oro?" He questioned.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a grumpy tone.  
  
"Oro?" He said again.  
  
"Never mind," she said in cheerful irritation. "Are you lost?"  
  
Kenshin looked up and down the street and at the dojo that stood behind the girl. She stood in front of the gate to it as if she were waiting for someone to come by.  
  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "That I am, Miss."  
  
The young woman grinned, and crinkled lines appeared under her blue eyes. She thrust forth her free hand and said, "Kamiya Kaoru, Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin style martial arts school."  
  
Kenshin blinked widely and took her hand. He was surprised to find its warmth covered with calluses. After a moment he released it.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you carry a sword," Kaoru said. "Err, what are you called?"  
  
Kenshin blinked again and smiled brightly. "I am called 'Shinta'," he found himself saying. He blinked at himself in surprise. Why had he said that? No one knew him by 'Kenshin' after all. There had been no need to prevaricate.  
  
"Shinta. . ." Kaoru seemed to savor the word in her mouth then she grinned. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to learn a new style would you?"  
  
"Oro?' Kenshin asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, you see," Kaoru explained gesturing to the dojo which stood behind her, "My school has lost some students, of late, and I'm desperate for some income."  
  
Kenshin began to rub the back of his head again. He smiled sheepishly, "I'm afraid I don't have any money to take lessons, that I don't."  
  
He was beginning to become uncomfortable. If he didn't get out of here quick he'd get entangled in this, he was sure of it. And a wanted man just couldn't afford to become entangled.  
  
"That's too bad," Kaoru said, her voice low and her face crestfallen.  
  
"Perhaps I could do something to help," Kenshin found himself saying.  
  
/Oh, no!/ He questioned himself, /What am I thinking?/  
  
/Please say no. . .please say no. . ./ he begged her silently all the while smiling politely on the outside.  
  
"Well, I," Kaoru hesitated, looking both hopeful and doubting at the same time. "I'd be glad to accept your help, but I don't see what you could do."  
  
Again, Kenshin found himself speaking as if against his own will, "Perhaps I could get another job to help you."  
  
/What am I saying!/ He demanded of himself. /I don't even know her and already I'm making myself responsible for her well-being./  
  
He decided it was the fault of a guilty conscience seeking redemption.  
  
Kaoru blinked in surprise, "I couldn't ask you to do that for me, Shinta," she said in embarrassment.  
  
Kenshin smiled again. "I don't mind, that I don't."  
  
/Yes you do!/ He yelled at himself. /You'll be found, and it will all be because of a self-sentencing act of misplaced righteousness. . ./  
  
Kaoru burst into a smile and her midnight blue eyes lit up and began to waver with happy tears.  
  
"I can't believe you would be so kind. . .oh, thank you!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him.  
  
Kenshin toppled over onto the ground. "Oro!"  
  
Kaoru blushed and scrambled off of him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How silly of me." She laughed nervously.  
  
"That's alright, that it is," Kenshin said regaining his composure and his footing. He beamed at her and Kaoru smiled back. And again he asked himself, /What am I doing?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey this is only the first chp. But I promise there's more . . . sorry so short, Misao-incarnate. 


	2. Job Hunting

Disclaimer: Again . . . it's not mine. :: Shakes head sadly.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 "Job Hunting"  
  
Kenshin knew that he was in way over his head when he met the two little girls that lived with Kaoru. At first, he thought they were her nieces or younger sisters, but she explained that their grandfather had been looking after her since she was a child and so they all lived together.  
  
At that moment, Kenshin was trying to find the girls. He'd gone looking for a job a few minutes after he'd first met Kaoru. She had taken him inside the dojo and introduced him to Dr. Genzai and his two granddaughters, Suzume and Ayame. She explained that he could stay there because he would be helping to bring in money. After that, he had left to go find a job; he didn't want to waste any time. The girls had followed him, though. He wasn't sure if Kaoru knew where they were, but he had vowed to keep a watchful eye on them. Unfortunately, they had begun to chase each other in the market, and he'd lost sight of them amongst the crowd. He still sensed that they were close, but it was the only thing that kept him from breaking into panic.  
  
He called out their names as he searched through all the people. When he saw them standing with a stranger, however, he did panic. They didn't /look/ scared, but children tended to be trusting. The man was squatting down beside them and speaking to them. Kenshin didn't like that the man was wearing the sign of 'bad' on his back.  
  
"Oh!" He said as he approached. "There you are," he said to the sisters. To the spiky, dark-haired stranger he said in a voice that had grown a little chill, "I trust that you had only good intentions toward these two children."  
  
"Hey, look here kid, don't get the wrong idea, I was just asking them where their momma was, isn't that right, missies?" He directed the latter to the sisters. They giggled, and Kenshin relaxed slightly. The man didn't seem like a pervert.  
  
The stranger got to his feet and brushed at his pants legs absently.  
  
"I thank you, that I do," Kenshin said reverting to a less harmless attitude.  
  
Kenshin turned away with both the girls' hands firmly in his.  
  
"Hey," the man called to him and Kenshin stopped and turned slightly with a polite smile stamped on his face. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a job, would you?"  
  
Kenshin blinked in surprise.  
  
"No, that I wouldn't, but as it happens I was looking for one, also." He paused, "Would you like to come along?"  
  
The man scratched the back of his spiky head.  
  
"Well, I . . . "  
  
"Please, Mr. Sano! Yes Mr. Sano," the girls exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked down at them.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that," the man called 'Sano' said with a devilish grin his deep brown eyes twinkling.  
  
Kenshin blinked, /What am I doing?/ he asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four of them wandered through the market asking peddler and restaurant owner, alike if they were offering or knew of any jobs that were available.  
  
Kenshin sensed a sort of desperation in Sano; he wondered absently why a job could be so important to him. Still they had no luck. It was getting late and the girls were complaining of hunger and sore feet.  
  
Kenshin went into a restaurant to ask one more owner and Sano stayed out on the steps with the girls. When Kenshin came back out with another failure weighing on him, he found Sano sitting with his head down and his shoulders slumped. The girls were sitting on each side of him mimicking his posture.  
  
When he heard Kenshin behind him, Sano looked up with a hopeful look in his brown eyes.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "It seems as if we'll have no luck today."  
  
Sano's face fell and suddenly filled with anger.  
  
"What am I going to do? If I don't get a job I can't help Yahiko."  
  
He struck the step with his fist and the girls jumped.  
  
"Who is 'Yahiko', Sano?" Kenshin wondered.  
  
Sanosuke seemed to come back to himself. "He's my little brother, and he's sick. That's why I need this job, if I don't get money then, I can't pay for a doctor."  
  
"Oh no!" The girls gasped in innocent melodrama.  
  
Kenshin felt his misguided conscience tugging at him, "I'll help any way I can, Sano, that I will."  
  
Sano nodded and stood abruptly, "I'd better get back home, now."  
  
Kenshin found himself saying, "Maybe you could have dinner with us?"  
  
"Well I . . . " Sano scratched the back of his head. "Yahiko will be worrying about me . . . "  
  
The girls said jumping up and down, "Bring Yahiko, Yahiko, bring him /please/!" They tugged on Sano's hands, and he gave them a nervous half- smile.  
  
He looked at Kenshin questioningly, "I guess I could?"  
  
Kenshin said, with a bright smile, "That you could . . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far! I was so happy I was nearly giving myself a concussion by hitting myself on the head in my excitement . . . hee . . .  
  
I have a confession to make: I actually already have a few more chapters written but I'm trying to post them slowly so that I have time to write more. Heehee . . . ; )  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed and I'll try to answer any questions or comments after your name. :)  
  
kitsune keNsHiN : thanks! I will!  
  
Magiabruxa: yup! That I will! ;)  
  
Jouko-chan: thankyou! I sure will!  
  
CEEGEE: thanks! I have another confession: I'm still working on why. :) But don't worry I have my ideas. ;)  
  
Thanks again! -Misao-incarnate! (Oh and thanks to my friend at school for reading this first and letting me bounce ideas off of her head!) 


	3. It's Not the Love, It's the Spices

Disclaimer: It's still not mine: this isn't an alternate universe . . .  
  
A/N: I got all soft, because Magiabruxa wrote a review, and decided to post  
this Sunday. :)  
  
Chapter 3: "It's Not the Love, It's the Spices"  
  
Along the way back to Kaoru's school they went to Sano's to get Yahiko. The  
brothers lived in a small apartment house. It wasn't the most reputable  
looking building, to say the least. When they entered the living area of  
the little apartment they found Yahiko napping on his futon. Yahiko looked  
to be eleven or twelve and had the spiky hair and brown eyes of his older  
brother. (Except his hair wasn't held back by a headband like his  
brother's.) When they entered he jumped to his feet and with a joyful face  
began to rush to Sano. He stopped halfway and affected an irritated manner,  
placing his hands on his hips.  
"Sanosuke, you jerk, where were you?" Yahiko growled at his older brother.  
Kenshin felt that he was only masking worry with anger.  
"I'm sorry, Yahiko, I just let the time get away from me, I guess."  
Yahiko grumbled, "Who are these people, anyway?"  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and beamed at Yahiko.  
"Actually," Sanosuke said, "I don't know the carrot-head's name . . . these  
two little girls are 'Suzame' and 'Ayame'."  
Kenshin said sheepishly after the girls had cheerfully piped their hello's,  
"My name is 'Shinta'." He decided it would be best to be consistent.  
"Shinta invited us to his place for supper, Yahiko, so come on," Sanosuke  
said, with a bit more big-brotherly irritation than he'd used before.  
"Actually, it's not my place, that it isn't," Kenshin explained, "It's  
Miss. Kamiya Kaoru's."  
Yahiko perked up, "Ugly?" He asked.  
"Oro?" Kenshin wondered.  
"Yahiko!" Sano snapped.  
"What?" Yahiko exclaimed innocently. He said to Kenshin, "I wanted to go to  
school at Kaoru's, but Sano wouldn't let me." He stuck his tongue out at  
Sano on the sly.  
"You weren't well," Sano growled.  
Kenshin blinked hugely and said, "Miss Kaoru will be wondering where we  
are, that she will," he tried to change the topic.  
Sano and Yahiko glared at him, but Sano said, "He's right, let's go."  
Kenshin sensed hope flare in Yahiko's chest, "Okay, okay," he grumbled  
outwardly.  
When the five entered the dojo, Kaoru screamed at them, "Where have you  
been? Shinta, you idiot! Where did you take the girls?"  
"Oro?" Kenshin said helplessly.  
"Look at them: they're exhausted!" She pointed to the girls who were  
yawning sleepily. "I should have known better than to let them run off with  
you. Men," she muttered as an afterthought.  
"I apologize, that I do, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his  
head.  
"Never mind," Kaoru snapped, "Who are these two?"  
"This is 'Sanosuke' and his younger brother, 'Yahiko'," Kenshin said with a  
nervous smile. "I invited them to dinner."  
Kaoru blanched. "Dinner?" She said in a tiny voice.  
Kenshin nodded and continued to smile.  
Kaoru swallowed visibly and Kenshin asked, "Is there something wrong, Miss  
Kaoru?"  
Kaoru seemed to snap out of her daze, "Oh, no. Silly me, I'll have dinner  
ready in a second." Her bright smile seemed a little strained.  
Before Kenshin could ponder it further, she had darted from the room in a  
flash.  
The group heard her voice drifting out to them from the kitchen, "Just make  
yourselves comfortable!"  
Kenshin eyed the group.  
"I wonder what got into ugly?" Yahiko said. He wandered over to a pillow  
and plopped down on it.  
The girls followed him and sat down on pillows, also. Sanosuke said, "The  
missy was acting a bit strangely." He also took a seat.  
Kenshin sat also, and took notice of a strange glance Sanosuke shot toward  
Yahiko. He wondered if it had something to do with Yahiko's sickness.  
As if they'd heard Kenshin's thoughts the girls piped up, "Yahiko, our  
Grandpa can help you. He's a doctor."  
Yahiko sent Sano an angered look. "You told them I was sick?"  
"Well, what else was I going to say?" Sanosuke retorted.  
Kenshin said, hoping to forestall an argument, "I didn't know your  
grandfather was a doctor, that I didn't."  
The older girl said, "He's a really good doctor, too."  
Kenshin smiled at her.  
During the wait, the group found out a little more about each other. Well,  
Kenshin found out a little more about the Sagara family, they probably  
couldn't say the same for him. Kenshin skillfully evaded any questions they  
had about him.  
He'd decided he was only going to stay until Kamiya Kaoru was back on her  
feet financially. Which meant he couldn't tell them anything about his  
past. He didn't think Kaoru would try to turn him in, but he wasn't sure  
about Sanosuke. What if, desperate for money, Sano turned him in for a  
reward?  
Just then Miss Kaoru came out of the kitchen carrying dishes steaming with  
food. Kenshin hopped up to help her and they all sat down to eat. As they  
all gathered around Kenshin noticed that Kaoru looked a bit green. He  
decided it was nothing. Yahiko was the first to take a bite. The look on  
his face would remain in Kenshin's mind forever.  
Yahiko's face scrunched up as if he were about to choke and then he began  
to cough furiously.  
"Are you alright?" Sanosuke asked him and handed him a cup of water. Every  
one else paused to stare. So they didn't taste the food, yet.  
After Yahiko regained his breath he said, "Ugly! What are you trying to do?  
Poison us?" His explosion was directed at Miss Kaoru.  
Sanosuke's eyes went round, "Yahiko! Apologize right now!" He said sternly.  
Yahiko looked at his big brother pleadingly as Kaoru glared at him. "Just  
taste it . . . " He said under his breath.  
Sanosuke gave him a warning look and took a bite off of his plate. His  
brown eyes went all squinted and watery and Kenshin could tell he was  
having trouble swallowing.  
Miss Kaoru began to wail, "Oh . . . I should have known better than to try  
to cook . . . I'm so terrible at it . . . I'm so sor-rr-yyyy . . . " She  
burst into passionate tears her face buried in her hands.  
Sano finally managed to get his food down all the while having to suffer  
Yahiko's 'I told you so' like snickers. "It's quite alright, missy," he  
said kindly, just ever so slightly out of breath. "It wasn't that bad." He  
shot Yahiko a deadly look and his younger brother became shamefaced and was  
silent.  
Kaoru perked up, "Really?" She sniffled hopefully.  
Sano nodded. In that moment Kenshin had fatefully decided to take a  
hesitant bite of his food.  
Kaoru, who was now beaming at Sanosuke, heard a small 'oro' off to her  
side. She looked to see the samurai turning blue in the face and clutching  
at his throat as if he were choking.  
She burst into tears once more. "It does taste horrible . . . !"  
"No, I really think he's choking," Yahiko commented in an offhand manner.  
Sanosuke looked at the gasping Kenshin thoughtfully and then his eyes went  
huge and he jumped to his feet. "He's choking Miss Kaoru!"  
"Oh, my goodness!" Kaoru exclaimed and jumped to Kenshin's side. She began  
to pound Kenshin on the back and when that didn't work she tried to offer  
him some water.  
"Here, let me try, I learned this trick once . . . " Sanosuke said and went  
around and picked Kenshin up from behind.  
Kenshin's sandaled feet dangled above the floor as Sano braced his arms  
under Kenshin's chest. He gave one quick squeeze and Kenshin coughed up the  
offending piece of food.  
"Ororororo . . . " Kenshin said weakly and Sano put him down.  
Sometime during this strange display Yahiko had burst into unsuccessfully  
stifled laughter. At the moment, he was rolling on the floor clutching at  
his sides. Kaoru cast him a scathing look, but Ayame and Suzume merely  
giggled along, not really knowing what had just happened. Kaoru restrained  
her comment and merely sighed and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm so glad you're okay," she said to Kenshin.  
Kenshin smiled and chuckled in embarrassment, his face flushed, "I'm glad  
also, that I am."  
Somehow the Sagara brothers' story ended up being told to Kaoru. She said  
that she would get Dr. Genzai to check Yahiko out the next day. Then she  
invited the brothers to spend the night at the dojo. Sanosuke hesitated for  
a moment then he finally accepted.  
Kenshin wasn't sure why but something about this whole thing was bothering  
him. He kept wondering what sickness Yahiko had exactly . . . the boy  
didn't look particularly sick, but there was still that sense of  
desperation that Sano had and that moment of hopefulness he had sensed in  
Yahiko.  
So, that night, Kenshin slept almost with one eye open. He tried to put his  
worries out of his mind as a silly paranoia, but he couldn't shake them.  
  
A/N: Yea! Uhm . . . another chapter up . . . it'll probably show up by  
Monday. :)  
In the mean time . . . I was gonna say that this chapter is a bit longer  
than the others, so I hope you enjoy! -Misao-incarnate. ^ _^  
Oh and thanks to my mom for giving me the idea for this title . . . she  
won't be reading this note :) but just so you know who to give the credit  
to. 


	4. The Bad, The Bold, And the Ugly

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming that I own Rurouni Kenshin . . .  
  
Chapter 4: "The Bad, The Bold, and The Ugly"  
  
Sometime during the night Kenshin became aware of a figure sneaking off out  
of the dojo. It was Sanosuke. A moment after that, Yahiko got up and began  
to roam about the house stealthily. Kenshin nearly sighed. He had been  
right; something was going on. He waited until Yahiko was in the other room  
before he got up. He snuck out of the house and ran across the yard to the  
shed where he was sure Sanosuke was at.  
He opened the door and peered into the darkness. He saw Sanosuke stuffing  
valuables into a huge sack.  
"I would put those back where they belong, that I would," He said simply  
and firmly.  
Sano started and nearly dropped the sack. "What in the world are you doing  
up? Never mind, don't try to stop me."  
Kenshin frowned, "Was your whole story a lie?"  
"No, just the part about Yahiko being sick," Sano retorted lightly.  
Kenshin "oro-ed" and said, "You should not take advantage of Miss Kaoru's  
kindness this way, that you shouldn't."  
Sano stood there for a bit then suddenly swung the sack at Kenshin, but  
Kenshin was no longer there. Somehow he'd gotten behind Sanosuke. Sano  
jumped aside just in time to avoid Kenshin's sword.  
A sword!  
They stood facing off against each other in the exact opposite positions  
they had started out in. Sano's back was to the door and Kenshin was  
standing in front of him sword raised.  
Why hadn't Sano realized he was a samurai before now? Maybe it was that  
silly pretense Kenshin always put on.  
"You're a samurai." Sano said aloud.  
"And you're a thief."  
"Well, I . . . forget it, I don't have to explain myself to you."  
"No, that you don't. Why don't you put Miss Kaoru's things back?"  
"Sorry, I can't do that," Sano grabbed for the door, slid it open, and  
jumped outside and went running . . . unfortunately he was knocked down by  
Kenshin's reverse blade sword . . .  
Kaoru was awakened with the feeling that something was wrong. She looked  
around her room and seeing nothing determined to just go back to sleep.  
That is until she heard a clunk coming from outside her room. She decided  
it wouldn't hurt to get up and go check on things.  
She grabbed her bokken on the way out and nervously opened her door and  
peeked outside. She gasped when she saw a small figure with spiky hair  
sneaking about. The figure was carrying a large bag . . .  
Kaoru didn't think twice; she leaped at the thief with her bokken raised  
and knocked it over its head. She heard one squawk and then the figure fell  
to the ground in a heap.  
"Owww . . . why'd you have to do that Ugly?" She heard Yahiko's disgruntled  
voice question.  
"Y-Yahiko?" She asked.  
"No duh . . ."  
Kaoru blinked then frowned, "You were trying to steal my things!" She  
yelled at him.  
"Hey, not so loud, my head hurts," He complained.  
"It should hurt, you little brat!" Kaoru shouted at him.  
"It was Sano's idea," Yahiko whined.  
"I'll bet."  
The household ended up gathered in the sitting room, the unconscious  
Sanosuke lain out in the middle of the floor and Yahiko slumped on a pillow  
rubbing the bump on his thick head.  
Kaoru towered over them while Kenshin tried to rouse Sano with a sheepish  
look on his face.  
"I can't believe they tricked me like this!" She exclaimed.  
"It is not your fault, that it isn't, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin comforted her.  
"Yeah it is, Ugly . . ." Yahiko muttered beneath his breath.  
Kaoru knocked him in the head with her bokken. "I heard that," she growled  
at him.  
Yahiko moaned an 'ouch' but only scowled at her.  
Kenshin asked Yahiko, "Is he faking?" He was referring to Sano's continued  
unconsciousness.  
Yahiko sighed and admitted, "Probably, he's got a really hard head. It'd  
take a lot for him to stay out for this long."  
At that Kaoru fetched a bucket of water from outside and returned. She told  
Kenshin to move aside and then promptly dumped the whole thing on  
Sanosuke's head.  
The young man came up sputtering, but conscious. "Hey! Why'd you have to go  
and do that?"  
"Funny," Kaoru said in an innocent voice, "That's what your little brother  
said when I knocked him on the head with my bokken. Would you prefer that  
instead?" She asked him sweetly.  
Sano held up his hands in surrender, "No, no, that's alright, Missy."  
It was Kenshin's turn. "Now would you like to tell Miss Kaoru why it was  
that you were stealing her valuables?"  
Sano scratched the back of his wet hair, "Well, I . . ."  
"It's because I wanted to go to school!" Yahiko blurted out.  
Sano sighed, and Miss Kaoru raised a brow. "To think he actually wanted to  
go to school . . . it's amazing."  
"It's also a lie." Sanosuke gave Yahiko a look and Yahiko shrugged  
helplessly.  
"We're kind of poor at the moment. I thought we could get away with  
stealing some things just this once to pay the bills and get some food . .  
. that's about it."  
"Sano, that is the lamest lie I've ever heard," Yahiko said in disgust.  
Sano knocked him on the head with his fist, "It's not a lie, you doofus."  
Yahiko squeaked out a little 'oh' from the smudge on the floor that he had  
become.  
Kaoru said, "That's no excuse to steal someone else's things."  
"I know, I know," Sano apologized, "But it's not just the bills that I have  
to worry about. You see, I have all these gambling debts to pay off and  
those guys were starting to come around threatening little Yahiko when I  
wasn't there."  
"Hey!" Yahiko protested. "I'm not 'little'."  
Sano glared, "Yeah, you are, dumb butt."  
Yahiko began to bite Sano's head . . .  
A moment of horrified silence filled the room. It was broken by Kenshin,  
who cleared his throat and said, "Err, you could stay here until you paid  
off your debts, that way you wouldn't have to-"  
"Now wait just a second," Kaoru interrupted. "What makes you think I want  
these two living here, Shinta?"  
"Oro . . ." Kenshin said. "But it would keep them out of trouble . . ."  
Kaoru squinted her dark-blue eyes for a moment then finally said, "I  
suppose you're right. Little Yahiko would be safe from his stupid big  
brother's gambling buddies, I suppose."  
"Hey!" Both the brothers protested.  
Kenshin smiled, "So it's settled, that it is."  
Kaoru sighed, "I guess . . ."  
  
A/N: Okay I'm trying to find a satisfactory way to tell allin 656 and  
CEEGEE that even though I've kinda figured out why Kenshin is wanted I'm  
not going to write it yet . . . besides . . . it's sad anyway, so you would  
just cry and this is supposed to be a happy story. ::Sniffles:: I wrote it  
last night when I was really tired it was about 12:00 am . . . so my being  
tired kinda helped me write the angsty part of it. Unfortunately, since I  
was so tired I couldn't really think too clearly, so there are some  
technicalities to work out before I can put it in the story. Besides, it  
just doesn't feel right to put it in yet. :: Grins Evilly ::  
Okay so now that I'm finished writing that rather disappointing a/n I'm  
going to reply:  
CEEGEE: thanks again for reviewing and I'll work extra hard to make the  
explanation.  
Allin656: Hey, thanks for the honest review. I really have no clue why I  
called him Shinta, either. :) It kinda just wrote itself . . . maybe I'll  
try to explain it later so it'll sound more realistic . . . anyway, just  
hang in there! :)  
Thanks again, everybody, for reviewing, and especially for taking the time  
to actually read it. ;) -Misao-incarnate. 


	5. Taskmaster Kaoru

Disclaimer: I'm telling you, it's not mine!  
  
A/N: Okay so this is a little out of context, but it occurred to me that this was kind of evil, because I hate washing dishes and I almost never do them. : )  
  
Chapter 5: "Taskmaster Kaoru"  
  
Outside the Kamiya dojo, a man with dark, slick backed hair stood gazing at the dojo while smoking a cigarette. His golden-brown eyes were narrowed as if he were perpetually angered over something, and his tall, lean body was covered by a dark-blue policeman's uniform. A sword hung at his side.  
  
"So, this is where Battousai the Manslayer has come to stay. . ." He commented to no one in particular. With a rude snort, he flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath one black and shiny booted foot. He took a step forward as if he were going to enter the dojo then hesitated. He seemed to shake himself, and a small half-smile touched the corner of his lip. "I think I'll wait a while longer before making my move."  
  
With that said, he turned on his heel and arrogantly strode off down the street.  
  
**************  
  
The next day while washing the dishes Kenshin sensed the presence of a fighting-spirit outside of the dojo. He paused tensely, wondering if the man was there to fight him or not, but after a moment the presence left. Kenshin went back to washing, but he pondered the incident. The presence reminded him of a wolf on the hunt, for some reason. It wasn't a comforting thought.  
  
Kenshin sighed. /I need to leave as soon as I can, that I do, before I endanger anyone with my presence,/ He told himself gloomily.  
  
He was feeling a prick of sadness because he liked his new friends and didn't want to leave just yet. But if he stayed, he reminded himself, then someone would want to fight him and that could put all their lives in jeopardy.  
  
But that left him with a bit of a dilemma. If he left now then he wouldn't be able to help Kaoru. Maybe he could convince the Sagara brothers to get jobs and help Kaoru out. Kenshin sighed again, his sense of responsibility winning out. He had to stay until he was sure she would be fine, unfortunately that could prove to be a little complicating. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what do you say, Shinta?" Sano asked clapping Kenshin on the back heartily or for him, what was probably 'lightly'. Kenshin had to wave his arms about to keep from falling forward. "Let's go looking for jobs again!"  
  
Kenshin noticed that the tall man seemed especially cheerful for some reason. "Alright then-"  
  
He was cut off by Kaoru who entered the kitchen just then. "Actually, I'd appreciate it if Shinta would do the laundry for me, so why don't you go look for a job on your own, Sanosuke."  
  
"Aww, Missy, that's no fun," Sano complained, turning a pouty-eyed look upon Kaoru.  
  
"It's not supposed to be fun, you stupid rooster head," Kaoru glared at him her hands placed menacingly on her hips. "And if you want to stay here," she added threateningly, "You'll get a job to help out!"  
  
Sano rolled his eyes but at a deadly blue-eyed look he retreated from the room saying, "Alright, alright."  
  
Kenshin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "You don't mind that I'm not looking for a job, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Of course not, Shinta," Kaoru turned a beautiful smile on him, and it amazed him how volatile her mood could be. But somehow it was a bit endearing. "Actually from now on, I'm going to need extra help around the place . . . especially since I've decided to teach Yahiko the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."  
  
"Oro . . .? I mean, you have?" Kenshin asked. /When did this happen?/  
  
"Well," Kaoru laughed a little. "It turns out he's very interested in learning, so even though I wont be getting paid for it, I'm looking forward to training a new student." Kaoru seemed excited and for that Kenshin felt happy for her.  
  
Suddenly he realized that if Sanosuke were able to find a job, then Kenshin would no longer be needed at the dojo. A sinking feeling overtook him and he stared at the floor, caught up in his emotion.  
  
"Shinta?" Kaoru's voice came to him gently.  
  
"Hmm?" Kenshin looked up at her.  
  
"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a bit." Her voice held concern.  
  
Kenshin offered her a bright smile, "I was just thinking, that's all. It was nothing, that it wasn't."  
  
They stood there for a moment longer staring at each other with uncertain smiles until Kaoru exploded, "Well, what are you just standing there for? Go do the laundry!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. . ." Kenshin said rather quickly and escaped the room.  
  
*************  
  
Sanosuke whistled to himself as he wandered aimlessly through the town looking for a job. It was then that he noticed his favorite restaurant, the Akabeko. His face developed a sharp grin, and his eyes twinkled slightly. /Well, it couldn't hurt to take a break . . ./ he thought.  
  
He entered the restaurant and seated himself in a dining booth.  
  
"That rooster headed . . ." A familiar voice began to say, and Sanosuke ducked instinctively, recognizing it as one of his gambling buddies. He glanced around quickly to see who was after his head, or more likely his money. He spotted the disgruntled gambler in a booth across the aisle and a ways ahead. Sanosuke had a view of the man from where he was but, thankfully, his booth was out of sight from the other one. Sano recognized the man as one of the gambler's who had been coming around his apartment looking for him and harassing Yahiko. Sanosuke frowned and leaned forward a bit as he eavesdropped.  
  
". . . he owes me like one-thousand dollars . . . I should start collecting in skin."  
  
Sanosuke tried to loosen his non-existent collar ineffectively.  
  
Just then, Tae, the restaurant owner, came up to ask him what he would like to eat. Unfortunately, he'd been going there long enough for her to know his name.  
  
"So, Mister Sagara, what will you have to eat?" She asked cheerfully and a bit loudly in her soft southern accent.  
  
Sanosuke smacked his forehead. "Shhh. . ." He said to her and placed his finger over his lips. She frowned, but didn't speak again.  
  
Sano listened closely for any sign that the man had heard her, but after a moment, when there was no retaliation Sano sighed with relief and whispered urgently to Tae, "Would it be alright if I ate in the kitchen?"  
  
Tae crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at him. "Only if you plan on helping out, Mister-"  
  
He cut her off before she could say his name again, "I need a job-I'll do anything . . . I just don't want that guy to know where I am."  
  
"You could leave," Tae pointed the obvious out.  
  
"I could," Sano affirmed. "I could also fight him; I know I'd win, but the thing is: I really do owe him money, so, in a way, it wouldn't be right to beat him up for that."  
  
Tae raised a brow, "So what you're saying is that you'll work for money so you can pay off your debts, is that right?"  
  
"Yes. I mean . . ." Sano blinked. Had he really just said that?  
  
"Okay, then," Tae said with a smile. "Just come this way."  
  
She turned and Sanosuke rose and followed her to the kitchen. The room was filled with the aromas of delicious cooking. A chef and some helpers busily prepared meals. Tae pointed toward the back where a sink lay. A mound of dishes was slowly being whittled away by a young girl about Yahiko's age.  
  
"You can go help Tsubame with the dishes, and then you can eat."  
  
Sanosuke smiled at her a bit sheepishly and went to help the girl with the formidable stack of dishes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the dojo, Kaoru was acquainting Yahiko with her bokken. That is, his bokken. She'd begun to teach him the basics of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu that day. Needless to say, she was having some discipline problems with him.  
  
"I don't see why you're the one teaching me," Yahiko complained to Kaoru, "I'll bet that Shinta guy knows more about swordsmanship then you do."  
  
"I'm teaching you, you little brat, because you . . . asked-me-to!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Yahiko looked a bit sheepish before retorting, "Well, I should've asked Shinta!"  
  
Kaoru began to chase him about with her bokken raised high.  
  
That was how Kenshin found them when he came in from hanging up the washed clothing.  
  
"Oro . . . Miss Kaoru, Yahiko . . . what are you doing?"  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru froze in their spots. They looked quite awkward: Yahiko with his arms flung out to the side and a foot hovering in the air and Kaoru with her bokken suspended up over Yahiko's head.  
  
Kaoru chose that moment, while Yahiko was still off guard, and bonked him on the head.  
  
Yahiko fell over and came back up clutching his head.  
  
"Oww! Kao-ru!" He exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru merely ignored him and said sweetly to Kenshin, "We were just training, that's all, Shinta."  
  
Kenshin gave them a disbelieving smile but just nodded. "Well, I was going to clean up the house a bit, that I was, if that's alright with you, Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru beamed at him and said, "Of course, Shinta, I'd appreciate it so much."  
  
Yahiko noticed she was blushing a bit, and a thought began to form in his mind. A mischievous grin crossed his face . . .  
  
Kenshin smiled back at Kaoru and wandered from the room in search of cleaning materials.  
  
"I forgot something," Kaoru said to Yahiko.  
  
In his confusion over her words, Yahiko's mischievous plot slipped his mind. "Forgot what?" He demanded suspiciously.  
  
Kaoru turned innocent blue eyes on him. "I forgot to give you a list of chores to do."  
  
Yahiko fell over again. He came up spitting, "Kaoru! I do not want to do chores!"  
  
"Too bad. Besides, if you look up to Shinta so much, you should follow his example and do something to help out around here."  
  
"And what are you doing?" Yahiko retorted.  
  
Kaoru blinked, "Well, I'll cook, of course, Silly."  
  
"Ugh . . ." Yahiko said and the color literally drained from his face.  
  
Kaoru secretly giggled to herself and said sternly, "Back to practice, now."  
  
Yahiko grumbled an 'aww' before complying.  
  
***********  
  
Maria Cline: hey, thank you for the review! My email is dmaaris@hotmail.com, and I'm afraid I didn't explain that Sano realized Kenshin isn't really a kid . . . oops. ::Slaps head:: but that was a really good idea you had and it's making me regret it. . . but. . . in the next chapter I'll explain something. I hope it will be satisfactory to you. :) If it's not then. . . just review! :) Thanks!  
  
To everyone: Well, I don't have chapter 6 typed up, yet. . .also, I've got to work out some kinks, so it's gonna be awhile. . . I've got school and stuff. . . but believe me I'll find the time. :) ! Well, gotta go now, so bye! -Misao-incarnate. 


	6. Man of the House

Disclaimer: It really isn't mine, but if it were, I would add more episodes. . .  
  
Oh, and in this chapter I explain about Sano knowing about Kenshin's age. :) I hope you're pleasantly surprised.  
  
Chapter 6: "Man of the House"  
  
Before this, Sanosuke had been under the impression that he was a pretty strong guy, but by the time the workday was up, his back felt like it was going to give out on him. Not to mention his hands were all pruned from the dishwater.  
  
"I don't know how you do this every day, Missy." He told Tsubame.  
  
She smiled up at him cheerfully, "I'm just used to it, I guess."  
  
Sanosuke chuckled and wiped his hands on a towel. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."  
  
He was walking for the door when Tae stopped him. "Wait, Mister Sagara, you forgot your wage for the day."  
  
She handed him some bills, but as he reached for it saying 'thanks', she snatched it back giving him a stern look. "Now, you have to promise not to waste this gambling. You have little Yahiko to take care of, after all."  
  
Sanosuke smiled wryly and said, "I promise."  
  
Tae gave him a brilliant smile and handed him the money. Sano rushed from the Akabeko's kitchen just relieved that the workday was over. He was already halfway down the street when his stomach growled. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that he hadn't gotten that free meal Tae had promised.  
  
"Oh, man . . ." He sighed and grimaced. "I guess I'll just have to eat at Kaoru's." The thought almost made him want to turn around and beg that meal from Tae.  
  
Sano sighed, "Oh, well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru going into the kitchen and the thought of her making dinner began to frighten him just a bit.  
  
He rushed to intercept her, "Ah, Miss Kaoru, I was wondering if you'd like me to make supper?"  
  
Kaoru stopped in her tracks and eyed Kenshin with narrowed eyes and slightly pursed lips. "Are you sure, Shinta? You must be tired from all that cleaning."  
  
Kenshin shook his head rather emphatically, "No, I'm fine, that I am."  
  
"Well, okay. . ." Kaoru consented, "You can cook, right?"  
  
Kenshin swallowed, praying to Kami-sama that he found the right words to say. "I've learned to throw a decent meal together in my travels, that I have," He answered modestly.  
  
Kaoru smiled, and Kenshin uttered a little sigh of relief.  
  
"Just feel free to use anything you need from the kitchen, and call if you need anything."  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sanosuke entered the Kamiya dojo, he smelled something to rival the scents in the Akabeko's kitchen.  
  
/Boy, that Kaoru sure has a way of fooling everyone. . ./  
  
Sano called out loudly, "Hello, I'm home!" He paused in the deserted living area and scowled when no one made the effort to come and greet him.  
  
"I brought money!" He tried again.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru and Yahiko came out of nowhere with ecstatic smiles all over their faces.  
  
Sano scowled more deeply but displayed the money for them to see.  
  
Kaoru was practically jumping up and down clapping her hands from excitement, while Yahiko was trying to snatch the money from Sanosuke.  
  
"This isn't yours," Sano said and held the money up out of Yahiko's reach.  
  
"That's right," Kaoru agreed cheerfully, "It's mine."  
  
Sano raised a brow but handed the money to her.  
  
Kaoru began to count it in delight while Sano held Yahiko back by the back of his collar.  
  
"Hey, Missy, if you're in here-then who's cooking?"  
  
Kaoru answered, without looking up from the cash, "Shinta."  
  
Sano's eyes went wide for a bit as he wondered how much better the odd samurai's cooking could be compared to Kaoru's.  
  
"Hey Sano, what kind of job did you get?" Yahiko asked with some suspicion creeping into his voice.  
  
Sanosuke released him and Yahiko stumbled a bit before quickly regaining his balance and turning to glare at Sano.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not fighting for money again, if that's what you're wondering. I promised I wouldn't anymore, remember?" He chose not to add that that was why they'd gone broke.  
  
Yahiko looked a bit embarrassed. "Of course I do, you big rooster head. . ." He grew defensive. "So where /are/ you working?"  
  
"I got a job at the Akabeko washing dishes," Sano replied nonchalantly.  
  
Yahiko guffawed and Sano endured his laughter in tense silence.  
  
Kenshin came from the kitchen and declared with a big smile, "Dinner's ready!" In his arms was a big pot of something that smelled absolutely scrumptious; it drew the group to it like bees to honey. Kaoru even left off her money counting to go eat.  
  
Yahiko, remembering his last encounter with strange food, sniffed at the contents of the bowl Kenshin handed him before taking a very reluctant bite.  
  
Sanosuke simply dove in, deciding it would be best to eat it quickly so as not to taste it as much if it /did/ turn out to be atrocious.  
  
Kenshin waited for Kaoru to take a bite. She smiled at him, a slight blush on her face, before blowing on her bite to cool it and then popping it into her mouth.  
  
She seemed to freeze for a bit then let out a contented sigh. "Oh, this is good."  
  
"Ugly's right," Yahiko mumbled around a mouthful.  
  
Sanosuke wisely chose to keep his mouth shut, or full of food, that is.  
  
Kenshin only smiled his thanks.  
  
"It's definitely better than Kaoru's," Yahiko foolishly added.  
  
Kaoru shot him a baleful look and said, "I think I'll make Yahiko's chore list a bit longer. . ."  
  
"Hey!" Yahiko protested. He tried desperately to think of something to throw back at her. He was pondering it long enough for Kaoru to turn her attention away from him and to smile shyly at Kenshin while she blushed a bit.  
  
Yahiko began to grin as he remembered his plan. "Oh, Kaoru. . ." He began innocently.  
  
With some annoyance showing, she looked over at him. "What is it?"  
  
Sano perked up, noticing a somewhat familiar twinkle in his younger brother's brown eyes. /Now, what can he be up to?/ Sano wondered.  
  
Yahiko said, "I was just wondering how long Shinta's been your boyfriend?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes went round, and her face grew red all over. "He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
Kenshin uttered, "Oro!?"  
  
Sano couldn't help himself, he began to chuckle.  
  
Kaoru, now embarrassed to the point of violence, began to throttle Yahiko.  
  
"Err, Missy," Sano said around his laughter, deciding to save his brother. "I don't think Yahi-"  
  
Kaoru turned on him, practically growing fangs. Sano squeaked a small 'never mind' and scooted away in fear. . .  
  
Kenshin said, "Now, Miss Kaoru-"  
  
Kaoru ignored him and finished choking Yahiko.  
  
She sat down again with a small, contented smile, and calmly resumed eating her meal.  
  
Yahiko came up gasping for breath, then toppled backwards again saying, "Aghhh. . ."  
  
Sano peered at him closely and concluded that he was all right.  
  
When Yahiko recovered, he smiled wickedly again, not having learned his lesson. "So, Shinta, you're about Kaoru's age, right?"  
  
Sano looked back and forth between his brother and Kaoru, a little afraid that whatever retaliation she made would rub off on him, too, since he was sitting next to Yahiko. However, he noticed that she was looking at Kenshin with a questioning, almost hopeful look.  
  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his head self-consciously and said, "Well, as far as I can guess, I'm about twenty-eight."  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru hit the floor with their feet sticking up high.  
  
Sano's eyes bulged, "I thought you were like seventeen-you're saying you're the oldest here?"  
  
Kenshin said, "Oro?"  
  
"I'm only eighteen. . ." Kaoru bemoaned.  
  
"I'm eleven," Yahiko said almost disappointedly.  
  
"I'm nineteen," Sano said last, shaking his head. He was feeling a bit deflated, too. Here he'd been thinking he was the oldest-the man of the house--but it turned out this little red-headed runt was the oldest and, from his encounter with Shinta's sword, the strongest, also.  
  
Sano sighed and consoled himself. /At least I'm the one bringing in the money./ And, in a way, that still made him the man of the house.  
  
A/N: Thanks GuessWHO for reviewing. ;) Heheheh. Shhhh. . . don't tell them we're working on another story. ^_~  
  
Okay, so now that my mom has approved this ;) I'm posting it. . . but please don't get impatient. I have to get my courage up before writing the serious parts. Well, bye now! -Misao-incarnate. 


	7. Night Time Trysts

Disclaimer: It's not mine: 'nough said.  
  
A/N: This chapter has more serious parts in it, just so you're not overly surprised and start to get sad or something. :)  
  
Chapter 7: "Night Time Trysts"  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru called cheerfully. "It's time for bed!"  
  
Yahiko looked up from the board game he was playing with Sanosuke.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at Kaoru then said, "You're not my mom, Ugly."  
  
Kaoru glared, "You have practice tomorrow, if you don't want to be dragged out of bed, you'd better get to sleep now."  
  
"Just try it," Yahiko said stubbornly.  
  
"Why you. . ." Kaoru began.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Kaoru, Yahiko," Kenshin said from where he sat on a floor mat drinking green tea.  
  
Sanosuke raised a brow and sat back to see what would happen.  
  
Kaoru frowned, "Shinta, tell him he needs his sleep-I know he'll listen to you," She plead with Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked nervous and said hesitantly, "Well, Yahiko. . .you /should/ get a good night's rest, that you should."  
  
Yahiko crossed his arms over his chest and looked sullen. "I don't see why. . . the /rest/ of you get to stay up," he argued.  
  
"/We're/ not little kids," Kaoru retorted.  
  
Sano chuckled at the offended expression on Yahiko's face. "I'm /not/ a little kid!" Yahiko protested.  
  
"I really don't /care/--you're still going to bed!"  
  
"Why?!" Yahiko complained.  
  
"Because I said so!" Kaoru fumed.  
  
Yahiko stubbornly sat there, but when he reached for a board piece, Kaoru lost it. . .  
  
She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up.  
  
Yahiko wailed as she began to drag him from the room.  
  
/Maybe I should've set more discipline for Yahiko. . ./ Sano thought a bit regretfully. /But I was still a kid, too./ He pushed that melancholy thought from his mind and, instead, smiled in amusement at Yahiko's now distant cries of protest.  
  
Kenshin said in an offhand manner, "Miss Kaoru's rather dominant, that she is."  
  
Sano glanced back at him and noticed he was smiling. /Does he /always/ smile?/  
  
"I guess you'd have to be strong growing up practically all by yourself, like she did," Sano agreed.  
  
Kenshin nodded slightly, his smile disappearing for a moment.  
  
/Guess not. . ./ Sano thought concerning Kenshin smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed as she exited the room that Yahiko and his big brother would be sleeping in. She'd fixed up a futon for him and had left him alone so that he could get settled in. . .  
  
The day was finally catching up to her; her eyes felt heavy and her limbs were sore from the sword practice with Yahiko. She blushed as she remembered her embarrassment over Yahiko's comments during supper. She really did like Shinta, she decided.  
  
/But he's ten years older than me,/ She told herself.  
  
Kaoru shook her head as if to clear it and said aloud, "Stop being so silly- how do you even know he likes you?"  
  
Kaoru tried to clear her mind as she entered the living area where Kenshin and Sanosuke were lounging.  
  
"So, you finally got him to bed, eh, Missy?" Sanosuke asked her.  
  
Kaoru nodded while trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Hmm, looks like someone needs to put /you/ to bed," Sanosuke said with a tinge of humor.  
  
Kenshin said, "Miss Kaoru, Sano is right, that he is. You should get some sleep." His voice was kind, and it made her feel all warm inside to hear him say something to her in that caring way.  
  
"Okay. . .do either of you need anything, though, before I go to bed?"  
  
She glanced at Sano, but when she looked toward Kenshin, her eyes lingered on him for a moment before she fidgeted and looked at Sano again. Unknown to her, Sanosuke was noting her nervous behavior, and even more obviously, her blushes.  
  
"So, where will Shinta be sleeping, Missy?" Sano teased, "With you?"  
  
Kaoru gaped, then blushed, and then exploded. "He'll be sleeping out here like he did last night, you stupid rooster-headed freeloader!"  
  
Kenshin said in the background, "Ororo. . ."  
  
Sano feigned innocence, "I just thought that you were protecting little Yahiko from hearing about your 'affair' earlier; there's no need to keep up the charade, now." He resisted the urge to smirk.  
  
Kenshin said 'ororo' again, but Kaoru took off her shoe and threw it at Sano. Sanosuke ducked to the side in time and was about to smile at Kaoru gloatingly when he heard a pained, 'orororo' coming from behind him.  
  
Kaoru exclaimed, "Oh, no, Shinta, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Sanosuke turned to see the redhead laid out flat with a huge bump growing on his head. Kaoru's sandal had hit Kenshin when Sano ducked.  
  
"Uh, oh. . ." Sano said.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara," Kaoru said, suddenly growing fangs. Her voice had a levelness to it that Sano began to worry over. "Hold still for a moment. . ." She advanced on him, and Sano chose that moment to flee. . .  
  
He ran for the room Yahiko was sleeping in. Once he got inside, he leaned with his back against the door to hold it shut.  
  
Yahiko looked up at Sano from where he lay on his futon. He seemed annoyed but curious. "What's goin' on?" He asked sleepily.  
  
Sano grimaced. "Kaoru is trying to kill me."  
  
Yahiko snickered and sat up. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Sanosuke smiled at the memory. "I teased her about Shinta-I asked if they were going to sleep together tonight."  
  
Yahiko gaped then recovered and began to laugh. "I wish I'd been there to see the look on her face." He said wistfully.  
  
Sano shuddered, "No you don't-oh and she threw her sandal at me and it hit Shinta instead and now she's after me."  
  
Yahiko started laughing again, but when they heard a knock at the door, both of them jumped and froze. . .  
  
"It's me-Shinta," Kenshin called to them and they both let out sighs of relief.  
  
Sano opened the door a crack and peeked out. Sure enough, there stood the red-head looking happily contrite and holding a folded futon.  
  
Sano let him in and asked, "You're sleeping in here?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and said, "Miss Kaoru wanted to make sure there was no confusion about our relationship, that she did."  
  
Sano chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I was just teasing, you know. . ." He said with some embarrassment.  
  
Kenshin smiled hugely and went to lay his futon down on the floor.  
  
"Phew. . ." Yahiko said, "You nearly got it, Sano."  
  
Sanosuke grew irritated and said, "Shut up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko awakened from a nightmare. . . it was still dark out and he felt scared. He looked over to where Sanosuke lay sleeping and then to where Kenshin slept on the other side of him. He got up and decided to calm himself with a snack.  
  
He tiptoed into the kitchen and began looking for something to eat.  
  
"What are you doing, Yahiko?" A voice emerged from out of the darkness.  
  
Yahiko hollered and began to run for it. . .  
  
A ghostly hand grabbed his nightshirt and yanked him back. "It's me, stupid," Came Kaoru's voice. Yahiko relaxed and Kaoru released him.  
  
"Oh," Yahiko said and laughed in embarrassment.  
  
"Hold on, let me light a candle," Kaoru said.  
  
He could hear her moving about in the dark and then there was a scratching sound and a small light flared up. Kaoru set the candle down and asked Yahiko, "Why are you awake so early?"  
  
She sat down and Yahiko glowered at her, but finally said, "Just 'cause. . ."  
  
"Oh, okay," Kaoru said a bit sarcastically. "Do you want some tea?" She asked him.  
  
Yahiko was about to say 'no' rudely, but Kaoru had already gotten up again and was pulling out the stuff to make the tea. Yahiko sighed and sat down to wait.  
  
A few minutes passed and finally the tea was done. Kaoru poured him some into a little cup and handed it to him. Yahiko took the cup and began to blow on its contents while letting it warm his fingers.  
  
Kaoru sat next to him, once she'd gotten her own tea, and eyed him as she sipped at it. . .  
  
"What are you staring at?" Yahiko demanded defensively.  
  
"Do you feel better, now?" Kaoru asked with a smile.  
  
Yahiko squinted evilly at her before replying, "Yeah."  
  
It wasn't until after he was going back to bed that he wondered why Kaoru had been up so early, too. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano woke up when Yahiko started moving around. His little brother got up and left the room.  
  
/Must've had a nightmare. . ./ Sano thought. He was about to get up to follow him, when she saw Kenshin rise to his feet and slip from the room.  
  
/Now, what is /he/ doing?/ Sanosuke wondered. He got up and went after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin rose and left the room. This was the second person he sensed that had awakened during the night. As he left, he realized Sanosuke was also awake. He waited outside the kitchen and listened to the goings on between Kaoru and Yahiko. After a while, Yahiko went back to bed. He waited for Kaoru to emerge, but she remained in the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin slipped inside, and when she looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes, he asked, "Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Oh, Shinta, you're up, too?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Yahiko must've awakened me," Kenshin explained innocently.  
  
"Would you like some tea, Shinta?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and said, "Yes, thank you." He sat down and asked, "Is something troubling you, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru answered, "Well, not exactly." She brought him his tea and sat back down. "I had a nightmare, that's all. . . sometimes I dream about my parents' deaths."  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." Kenshin told her, not knowing any other way to reply.  
  
Kaoru smiled kindly, "It's alright."  
  
"How did they die?" Kenshin asked softly.  
  
"My mother died of a sickness when I was very young, and my father died while fighting in the war. . ."  
  
"That must have been terrible for you. . ."  
  
"I was sad, but I had Dr. Genzai; I was never alone."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her optimism and said, "You aren't alone now, either, that you aren't."  
  
Kaoru blinked in surprise, and, for a moment, tears filled her eyes then she smiled, "Thank you, Shinta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko headed back down the hall to his room and ran into something tall and solid. He yelped and jumped away clutching his chest.  
  
"It's just me, Yahiko," Sanosuke's voice said.  
  
Yahiko sighed. "You scared me," He complained. "What are you doing up, anyway?" Yahiko demanded.  
  
"I was looking to see why everyone else was up," Sano replied dryly.  
  
"Shinta's up, too?" Yahiko asked dubiously.  
  
"Yeah, he got up after you."  
  
"Oh. . .what do you think he's doing?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Probably having a tryst with Kaoru," Sano joked.  
  
Yahiko frowned, "Let's go see."  
  
Sano grabbed his little brother and said, "Let's go to bed."  
  
Yahiko protested, but Sano dragged him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sick . . .::looks pathetic:: so I might not be able to update for a while. #__# But I had this chapter written already so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Melissa: thanks so much! I liked that part too. :)  
  
CEEGEE: thanks a bunch! :) hehe, sure does. ;)  
  
Bob-san: I'm sorry! I have no clue :( ^-^ thanks for reviewing! (Hint: maybe next chp. I'll get to the serious parts. . .?) ::shrugs::  
  
Thanks for reviewing everybody (sorry if I forgot to mention any names; I'm a little fuzzy right now. (sneezing, stuffy head, tons of Kleenex-ya get the idea) and I'll try to update as soon as I can. -Misao-incarnate. 


	8. A Wolfy Wolf Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, isn't it sad? :(  
  
!!!!!!!!Very important author note: I rewrote this chapter so please reread the parts that are different, thanks. :)!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Warning: this is a short but kind of serious chapter, although you might laugh at my fight scene. I suck at fight scenes. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: "A Wolfy Wolf Day"  
  
The next day, as prophesied by Kaoru, she dragged Yahiko out of bed. Unfortunately, because they were in the same room as him, Kenshin and Sanosuke suffered as a result of her loud efforts to awaken him.  
  
"Yahiko! Get up /now/," Kaoru yelled in Yahiko's ear.  
  
Sano rolled over onto his side and cracked open an eye to see what all the ruckus was about. Kenshin's head came up-he'd ended up sleeping sitting propped against a wall on his futon-and he peered at Kaoru through warily slit eyes.  
  
"Go 'way, Ugly. . ." Yahiko mumbled as he covered his ear and turned his face into his futon.  
  
Kaoru rapped him on the head with her bokken and he sat up quickly yelling, "Oww!"  
  
Kaoru just smiled and then said sweetly, "Get dressed and meet me for sword practice."  
  
"What about breakfast?" Yahiko complained grumpily.  
  
"I'll make something later," Kaoru answered impatiently.  
  
"Ugh. . .never mind," Yahiko said under his breath. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
Kaoru said warningly, "I heard that," and left the room.  
  
Yahiko got up and got dressed and Kenshin said, "I'll make breakfast, that I will, Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko sighed gratefully, "Great, Shinta, I would've died if I had to eat Kaoru's cooking again." He made a face then left the room.  
  
Kenshin followed him a little later.  
  
Sanosuke tried to go back to sleep, but after changing positions for about the fifth time, he just got up. He wandered into the kitchen and saw Kenshin busily fixing something to eat.  
  
"Hey, Shinta, If anyone asks, I'm going to the Akabeko early to work."  
  
Kenshin turned and gave him a round-eyed look of surprise, "You don't want to eat breakfast, Sano?"  
  
Sanosuke scratched the back of his head, "Err. . .I guess I could stick around until after I eat."  
  
He went into the living area and plunked himself down on the floor to wait. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin had already started breakfast when he realized he was missing some ingredients. He put out the fire and went into the living area where Sanosuke was snoozing.  
  
"Sano," he said just loud enough to wake the drooling man. Sano snorted loudly as he came around. "Huh? Shinta?"  
  
"I'm going to the market for some supplies, that I am," he smiled as he told Sano.  
  
"Oh," Sano said sleepily, "Alright." His eyes drooped shut again, and Kenshin smiled more deeply in amusement as he left the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin returned from buying what he needed from the market. As he walked up the steps to the house he began to sense someone's presence. It was the 'hunting wolf' again. Kenshin carefully placed the groceries on the ground and let his hand settle on the hilt of his sword.  
  
A man stepped out of the dojo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke following at his heels. The look on Kaoru's face was one of hurt and confusion. Sanosuke looked equally shocked, but much more angry. Yahiko seemed somewhat bewildered, but a little angry, also. Kenshin hoped that his new friends wouldn't hold this against him, but he knew they had every right to.  
  
"Kenshin Himura, or should I say 'Battousai the Manslayer," the man said coldly. "You are wanted for the murder of Tomoe Yukishiro-Himura, however, I came to fight you. I wanted to defeat the legendary Manslayer of the Meiji Revolution."  
  
"Saitou Hajime, the 'Wolf of Mibu'," Kenshin began. "The leader of the third squadron of the Shinsengumi--I am no longer the man you wish to fight, instead you will fight Kenshin Himura, the wanderer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke heard the words "Battousai the Manslayer" and his world came to a stop. How could Shinta, no, it was 'Kenshin', be that man? How could he possibly be the strongest of the Imperialists? He glanced over at Kaoru and saw that it didn't matter to her. But then, she was falling in love with him. He looked at Yahiko and saw a look of anger on his face. Their father had died for the sake of the Imperialists. Souzou Sagara and the Sekihoutai had been used as scapegoats for promising what the Meiji government couldn't follow through with-they'd promised lowered taxes but couldn't follow through with it because the war had depleted their funds. The Sekihoutai had been almost literally executed by the Imperialist army. The only difference was that they had fought back. So, when Sanosuke was only fifteen and Yahiko was only seven, they'd lost their father and their faith in the government and the world as a whole.  
  
/Shinta,/ Sanosuke wondered, /how can you be one of those pigs?/  
  
It wasn't possible-he wasn't anything like those men who had taken his father's life. Shinta had a sword-but it was obvious that the thing couldn't kill unless he reversed the blade.  
  
The anger slowly left Sanosuke and he said to Yahiko, "It's not his fault, he's not like them, Yahiko." The words seemed more for his own benefit, than for Yahiko's.  
  
Yahiko looked up at him with flashing eyes at first, but then when he saw the calm, sad look on his brother's face he nodded. "You're right, Shinta isn't like that. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru heard the odd conversation between Sanosuke and Yahiko and wondered at it, but her attention was soon drawn back to the two fighters.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I didn't kill my wife." Kenshin was saying. She'd only ever heard his voice as warm and kind, but now it was strangely cold yet somehow dangerous despite the calmness of it. He'd drawn his sword and was holding it in front of him defensively.  
  
Saitou drew his own blade. "Personally, I don't care. I just want to defeat you for the sake of Aku Soku Zan." He smiled wolfishly and Kenshin's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Then go ahead and try."  
  
/Wait, that doesn't sound like him, at all. Why is he talking like that?/  
  
Kenshin's speech wasn't the only thing that had changed. His eyes had eerily gone from their light blue-purplish color to a dark blue, then to a strange glowing amber.  
  
Kaoru felt her breath catch in fear. What was wrong with him?  
  
That's when Kenshin attacked, and she knew what it was. This was the 'Battousai' that they'd been talking about. The one in all the legends. . .The greatest assassin of the Meiji Revolution.  
  
/No. . .Shin-Kenshin. . ./ She begged him silently.  
  
The clinging of swords filled the air and a feeling of impending doom seized her. She couldn't let Kenshin become that man. She didn't understand why she felt so strongly about this, but she did.  
  
"Kenshin, no!" She called out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin heard the fear in Kaoru's voice and he pulled away from the fight.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, blinking rapidly.  
  
Saitou frowned. Kenshin's eyes had gone back to those silly blue-purple orbs, again. The fight was pointless if he wasn't the 'Battousai', anymore.  
  
Saitou snapped his sword back into its sheath and said, "Maybe we'll continue this some other time, Battousai, for now I have better things to do."  
  
Kenshin sheathed his sword and watched as Saitou strode passed him, across the courtyard and beneath the arch. He turned onto the street and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"/Kenshin/. . ." came Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked turning to face her.  
  
Kaoru was looking at him with an extremely evil look. "Why didn't you tell us who you really were?"  
  
Kenshin 'oro'd' again and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really sorry, that I am, Miss Kaoru. . ."  
  
"Uhm, Kenshin, why'd you call yourself 'Shinta'?" Sano interjected.  
  
"Well, it's my birth name, that it is, and when I met Miss Kaoru for the first time, it just slipped out, that it did, because she reminded me of someone from my childhood, that she did. . ."  
  
"I don't get it," Yahiko said irritably.  
  
Kaoru knocked Kenshin on the head with her bokken, "Kenshin, you idiot!"  
  
"Ororo. . ." Kenshin fell backwards and sprang back up looking quite dazed, "Miss Kaoru, I said I was sorry, that I did. . ." he protested.  
  
"How would I have heard of your name let alone the name you told me?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Oro. . ."  
  
Sano said warily, "I think he means that he doesn't really know-"  
  
"You stay out of it!" Kaoru said turning on Sanosuke like a dog on its master.  
  
Sano took a step back and latched onto Yahiko's sleeve. "Come on, I don't want you to witness Kenshin's murder. . ."  
  
Yahiko nodded in horror, "Let's get out of here. . ." They both turned tail and ran into the dojo, abandoning Kenshin to the enraged Kaoru. . .  
  
However, they could still hear a pathetic 'ororo' once they were safely inside the house. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the review Melissa()! Thanks for telling me about the 'Shinta' thing. And I hope you liked the way I 'kinda' explained it in this chp. ;) By the way, that was my friend's idea. (The part about the childhood friend, I mean.)  
  
Thanks for reviewing, Bob-san, I hope you like my rewrite. But I have to apologize cause I don't write very good fight scenes. ::Shrugs:: Please forgive me! ::sweat drop::  
  
Thanks Maria Cline, for the tips and the review, I hope you enjoy this rewrite more, and I'll try to keep things straight from now on. :)  
  
A/N: Uhm, to tell the truth I'm kind of stuck now, so if any of you have any ideas please tell me; I need help! ^_^o Thanks a bunch!  
  
Oh, and GuessWho, yes I'm talking to you. *__*! Reread this too! Or I'll hunt you down and make you eat meat. Hehehe, just kidding. Oh, and finish your story! It's so cool! Can you tell I just drank coffee? ::sweat drop:: muhahahhahahha! ---Misao-incarnate. Err. . . muha. . .muhahhahahha! Never mind. 


	9. A Fox and a Couple of Night Mares

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that belongs to Rurouni Kenshin's creators or whatever. Blah, blah, blah. Who cares?  
  
A/N: I was gonna maybe trash this chapter but I thought 'what the hey'? So I just left it. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: "A Fox and a Couple of Night Mares"  
  
A few hours later, they had eaten and then discussed some of Kenshin's past. He told them he'd grown up with a master swordsman of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, (the most deadly style of swordsmanship). The man, whose name was Hiko Seijiro, had named him 'Kenshin', saying it was a name worthy of a samurai, and taken him in and taught him to fight. Still he didn't say anything of what came before or after that, but Kaoru was, for the moment, content with that explanation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano left for work after breakfast. Tae yelled at him for being late.  
  
"I'm really sorry-we had a little trouble at the dojo."  
  
"You're staying at the dojo? I mean, where are you living?" Tae asked in surprise.  
  
Sano blinked, "Oh. . .uhm, with Kaoru Kamiya and her boyfriend Kenshin Himura."  
  
"The sword fighting teacher? I didn't know she had a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, uhm. . .I was just joking." Sano grinned as he explained, "He's helping out around the place, but Kaoru /does/ like him," he added mischievously.  
  
Tae smiled a bit then frowned. "Shame on you for changing the subject. You're not getting away with being late." She handed him an apron. "Here, you're going to work the tables today."  
  
"B-but. . ." Sanosuke protested weakly.  
  
"No excuses," She said, "Now get to it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Sanosuke was finally getting the hang of this 'waiting tables' business. The only thing he was afraid of was running into one of his gambling buddies again. He whistled softly to himself as he headed to the next table. . .and then whistled a bit louder when he saw the pretty woman sitting in the booth. As it happened, the dark-haired, brown-eyed beauty was having lunch with Dr. Genzai, Kaoru's neighbor, and his two granddaughters.  
  
"May I take your order, Dr. Genzai," Sano asked politely as he winked at Suzume and Ayame. They giggled, but the woman flashed him a cold, evil scowl.  
  
The old man replied, "Yes, my guest, Miss Takani, and I would like the special."  
  
"Alright, what about Ayame and Suzume?" The girls giggled again and exclaimed, "We want the special, too!"  
  
"Yeah, the special," The younger repeated.  
  
Sano grinned and said, "Coming right up."  
  
He headed back to the kitchen and told the cook their order. . . then a while later headed back with their plates. . .  
  
As he placed their orders in front of them he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, is Miss Takani your date?"  
  
Miss Takani glared scathingly at him, but Dr. Genzai laughed heartily. "Ah, no, Sanosuke, Miss Megumi is going to be working with me from now on. She wants to become a doctor."  
  
Sanosuke whistled again. /Beautiful /and/ intelligent,/ he thought.  
  
"What are you staring at, rooster head?" The young woman snapped when Sanosuke eyed her for a little too long.  
  
Sano bristled, "Nothing, just a stuck up Fox."  
  
"Why you upstart hooligan," She growled at him.  
  
Dr. Genzai interrupted, "Don't you have other tables to see to, Sanosuke?" He hinted.  
  
Sano nodded, "Yeah, anything's better than having to look at this lady, anymore."  
  
"Good riddance," the woman retorted.  
  
Sano stiffened slightly at the comment then walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wouldn't believe who I saw. . ." Sanosuke's voice trailed off when he spotted the very object of his comment sitting with Kaoru and the rest around dinner.  
  
"You!" She exclaimed when she saw him.  
  
"What are /you/ doing here?" Sanosuke demanded.  
  
Kaoru said, "Miss Megumi has started working with Dr. Genzai, and so I invited them to have dinner with us in celebration."  
  
Yahiko glanced between the two people glaring daggers at each other and began to grin.  
  
Kenshin just smiled. What was new there? Dr. Genzai looked a little worried, and Ayame and Suzume squealed happy 'hellos'.  
  
Sano growled, "You started eating without me."  
  
Kaoru frowned, "Get over it. Anyway, Kenshin made plenty of food."  
  
Sano warily seated himself between Kenshin and Yahiko and got a plate of food.  
  
"Hey, I think Sano has the hots for Miss Megumi," Yahiko said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru reprimanded. "We have children here!"  
  
Ayame and Suzume looked confused. . .  
  
Sano glared at his younger brother, "You dumby-she's an evil shape-changing fox. . ."  
  
Kenshin 'oro'd' at that, but Yahiko just grinned wickedly. Sano scowled.  
  
"Shut up, stupid rooster head," Megumi retorted. "Even if you /did/ like me- there's no way I'd ever return the feeling."  
  
Sano scowled at her while munching on his food. He swallowed and said, "Don't worry-there's no way I'd ever like you."  
  
Kaoru sat there blinking. /Yahiko's right,/ she thought. /He's got it bad./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After their guests left, the group settled in for the night. Kenshin propped himself against the wall as he sat on his futon and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kenshin awakened with a start. The events of the day must have dredged up that memory from his past. Kenshin sighed and decided he'd rather not go back to sleep just yet.  
  
He headed for the kitchen to make himself some tea. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru awakened from yet another nightmare about her parents. She sighed and got up. She'd found it was best to let the dream fade before trying to sleep again right away. She headed for the kitchen and the comfort of a midnight snack. . .  
  
When she got there, she found that someone had already lighted a candle and set some tea to brewing. Kenshin was sitting against the wall staring in the direction of the kettle with eyes that appeared a bit glazed.  
  
"Kenshin? Why are you awake?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, "Oh, Miss Kaoru, did you have another nightmare?" His tone was concerned.  
  
"Yes, but. . .I'm okay." She smiled then sat beside him.  
  
"You didn't explain about your wife's death. . .would you mind explaining it to me, now?" She asked gently after they'd been sitting quietly for a while.  
  
Kenshin looked at her with big, blue-purplish, blinking eyes and said, "No. . ."  
  
He told her of a time during the Meiji Revolution. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was still working as an assassin for the government of Japan when he met Tomoe Yukishiro, the daughter of a high-ranking government official. She was a beautiful young woman with dark-brown hair and soft-brown eyes. They fell in love. . .They were married. However, her younger brother, Enishi, had always been displeased with his older sister's choice. A few months after they had been married he sought to interfere. He hired a man named Akira Kiyosato to kill Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin would have been able to defend himself against the assassin's attack easily, being a better swordsman, but he'd been asleep. . . Tomoe had awakened in the night sensing that something was wrong. She saw the sword slicing through the air towards her husband and had flung herself in the way.  
  
Kenshin had thought she was asleep. . . he had awakened a moment before and had seen the assassin approaching. He'd been ready to deflect the attack with his sword, which was never far from him. So what Tomoe did came unexpectedly.  
  
"No. . ." he remembered saying. He gently rolled her off of himself and looked to see if she were still living.  
  
Blood soaked onto the sheets beneath Tomoe from the wound on her back, but she was still breathing. "Tomoe. . . please, hang on. . .I'll get help." Kenshin pleaded.  
  
The assassin recovered from the shock of killing an innocent woman and charged at Kenshin with his sword raised. Kenshin rose and parried the blow and slashed out with his sword, cutting the man down with lighting quick speed and skill.  
  
"Kenshin," came Tomoe's weakened voice.  
  
Kenshin turned away from the fallen man and knelt beside his wife. He drew her into his arms. . . hardly aware of the tears falling from his eyes . . .  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes . . .they drooped heavily from pain, but she smiled slightly. Her hand lifted to touch his left cheek. "You're bleeding, my love." She said, and Kenshin didn't see the irony of it, he only realized that he must have been cut across the face with the same sword stroke that Tomoe had thrown herself in front of.  
  
"Tomoe . . .please . . .I'll go for a doctor . . ."  
  
"No, Kenshin . . ." Tomoe drew in a shuddering breath. "It's too late. . . just promise me something. . ."  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "Anything, my love. . ."  
  
Tomoe's soft eyes shimmered with tears, "Promise. . .promise you will never kill again. . ."  
  
Kenshin nodded. . . "I promise. . .just hang-"  
  
Tomoe breathed a long sigh and went limp in his arms, her eyes falling closed.  
  
"No. . ." Kenshin clutched her body to his chest. "No!"  
  
Enishi had retaliated at his sister's death by blaming her murder on Kenshin. The authorities believed him easily because of Kenshin's reputation as Battousai the Manslayer. So Kenshin had run, leaving behind his past, and taking his promise to never kill again, he became the wanderer known as Kenshin Himura. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what to say," Kaoru said quietly, her voice a bit cracked from holding back tears of sympathy.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, that you don't." Kenshin answered softly.  
  
It was then that Kaoru noticed the tears glistening in his eyes despite the smile he was putting on for her.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin. . ."  
  
She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He was about to hug her back when the teakettle began whistling loudly.  
  
Kaoru pulled away from him, blushing. She giggled nervously and leaped up to silence the kettle before it disturbed the other sleeping occupants of the house.  
  
She poured the tea, but when she turned around to give Kenshin his cup, he was gone.  
  
"W-where'd he go?"  
  
Kaoru sighed and took an absent sip from the cup she was holding.  
  
"Aargh. . ." /It's too hot!/  
  
Kaoru glared at the tea and set the cup down and headed back to bed. /That Kenshin's going to get it next time I see him./ She thought vindictively. The thought strangely brought a smile to her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey all! Did ya like it? I hope you did. And I finally got out of my funk and wrote a little more. So, yea! ---Misao-incarnate. 


	10. Sano's Debt and Kaoru's Cleaning Blues

A/N: Please everyone tell me what you think of this chp and give me lots of advice, cause I'm kinda of stuck even though I know what I want to happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But that's okay, cause no one would want to watch my version of it anyway. Heh.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 10: "Sano's 'Debt' and Kaoru's Cleaning Blues"  
  
Yahiko collapsed to the ground, panting for breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed greatly. He'd just finished his sword practice with Kaoru. It was a day after the policeman incident, and Kaoru had been making up for their interrupted practice. She had finally let him off to go inside to see about lunch. Yahiko snickered to himself because he knew Kenshin was already making it.  
  
Yahiko got up finally after his short breather and went looking for the broom. He was going to get one of those chores Kaoru had assigned him, out of the way. He stopped in his tracks, though, when a man came out from the cover of some nearby trees.  
  
Yahiko was startled, but he glared at the man calmly.  
  
"Little Yahiko Sagara. . ." The man leered at him. One of his teeth was missing and his right eye looked far from healthy. Yahiko recognized him as the guy Sanosuke owed the money to. In actuality, Sanosuke didn't owe anything but small change to the rest of his gambling companions. Unfortunately, he'd made the mistake of gambling for real one time and he'd lost to this guy. Ever since then, the guy had been coming around bothering Yahiko and demanding Sano pay him back. It didn't help that he was notoriously dangerous.  
  
Yahiko swallowed with some trepidation. "What do you want?" Yahiko snapped at the man despite his fear.  
  
"Just to ask where your big brother 'Zanza' is."  
  
"He's not 'Zanza' anymore---he quit fighting," Yahiko retorted.  
  
"So I guess you don't know where he is then?" The man questioned with a sneer.  
  
"It's none of your business," Yahiko said.  
  
The man stepped toward him. "Guess I'll just have to take you as collateral, then."  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened and he was going to sprint away when the man grabbed him.  
  
Yahiko kicked futilely at the guy. When that didn't work, he began to yell. "Help! Somebody! Kaoru! Kenshin!" He was already being carried away by the time one of the adults came outside.  
  
"Put Yahiko down," came Kenshin's steady voice.  
  
The man whirled, and his grip loosened for a moment. Yahiko took the opportunity and slipped away from the man and ran to the house.  
  
Kaoru, who was standing beside Kenshin, touched his arm. "Are you okay, Yahiko?"  
  
He nodded and said, "That jerk tried to kidnap me!"  
  
"Your brother owes me money!" The man said angrily, shaking his fist at Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko stuck out his tongue, and Kaoru said, "Oops. . .I took Sano's money the other day. . ."  
  
"How much does Sanosuke owe you, sir?" Kenshin asked.  
  
The man scowled and said, "Oh, just about five hundred yen."  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin fell over and then recovered. Kenshin said, nonplussed, "Sanosuke sure likes to gamble, that he does."  
  
Kaoru grumbled, "That stupid freeloader. . ."  
  
Yahiko frowned. "He's never gambling with real cash again."  
  
Kenshin blinked with surprise at that comment. So Sano had been prevaricating about his debt problems, also. Kenshin let it slide for the moment.  
  
"If we give you some money, now," Kaoru asked, "Will you leave us alone?"  
  
The man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but his mouth acquired a gap toothed smile at the prospect of getting some cash. "I suppose. . ."  
  
Kaoru sighed with relief and ran into the house for the money she had left over from the other day. She came flying back out and shoved it into the guy's hands.  
  
He stood there counting it before he nodded in satisfaction. "If 'Zanza' gives me a few more payments like this, I'll let him off the hook."  
  
Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and then they went inside the dojo after the man was gone.  
  
"We're going to be broke forever," Kaoru sighed.  
  
Kenshin asked Yahiko, after they all sat down. "Why did that man call Sanosuke 'Zanza'?"  
  
Yahiko hissed, "He used to be a fighter-for-hire, and that was his nickname because he had this huge sword called the 'Zanbatou'."  
  
Kenshin blinked, "The Zanbatou. . ." He'd heard of it. It was no small feat for Sanosuke to have wielded it.  
  
"The Zanbatou?" Kaoru questioned. "Isn't that the famous sword that slew the giant 'Kurogasa'?" (is that the right name?)  
  
"Yes, that it was. . ." Kenshin answered her.  
  
Yahiko sulked and Kaoru asked him. "Are you sure you're alright, Yahiko?"  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped. "It's just that I don't like talking about Sanosuke being 'Zanza'."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru said and dropped the subject.  
  
Kenshin wondered why it bothered Yahiko so much and decided to tuck the thought away for later.  
  
Just then Kaoru said, "Do you smell something burning?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes went round and he asked, "Oro?"  
  
Yahiko blinked stupidly for a moment, then he began to laugh, "Kenshin, you forgot the food!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Kaoru exclaimed getting up and running into the kitchen.  
  
Yahiko and Kenshin followed a step behind her. The food was smoking badly, on the verge of catching fire. Kaoru grabbed a bucket of water and splashed some of it on the food. Kenshin protested, but it was too late. Lunch was ruined.  
  
Kaoru put the bucket down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Phew. . ."  
  
Yahiko stared at them for a bit and then began laughing again, "Who would've thought /Kenshin/ would be the one to almost burn the house down with his cooking?"  
  
Kaoru scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.  
  
Kenshin looked slightly pitiful, as Yahiko answered, "Just that you're cooking isn't the greatest, that's all, Ugly."  
  
Kaoru became enraged and began to chase Yahiko, who had already started running when he saw her dangerous expression.  
  
Kenshin looked at his ruined lunch and his purple eyes became all misty and sad. "Now I have to start all over, that I do. . ."  
  
From the other room he could hear Kaoru shouting, "Come back here, you little brat!"  
  
"At least I'm not Yahiko, right now, that I'm not." Kenshin sighed. It made him feel a little better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, Kaoru wandered through the dojo. She was bored. Ever since Kenshin had moved in, she'd had nothing to do. He cleaned /all the time/, so she didn't have to. When She'd been living mostly by herself, she had cooked and no one complained about her food because most of the time it was only /her/ eating it.  
  
Kaoru sniffed at the thought---now Kenshin cooked because no one liked what she made.  
  
Kaoru groaned pitifully and dropped onto the porch. She didn't even have any students to teach. Except for Yahiko. And there was only so long in a day that they could practice. She didn't want to torture him. A smile flickered across her face. /Although/, it was fun to tease him about giving him extra chores and such. . .  
  
Kaoru chuckled and thought, /Maybe sword practice is enough. . .I don't like cleaning much, anyway, or cooking, for that matter. . ./  
  
"What am I thinking?" Kaoru demanded of herself aloud. "You're getting lazy. . .you need to. . .to. . ."  
  
/Clean?/ She wondered silently. It was almost preposterous to think that she wanted to clean now that she didn't need to.  
  
Kaoru burst into feigned crying.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kaoru, are you alright?" A voice questioned from behind her.  
  
Kaoru yelped in surprise and turned to see Kenshin peering at her quizzically.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Uh. . .oh, Kenshin, no---I was just. . .thinking," She stammered idiotically.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her and said, "What about?"  
  
"Cleaning. . ." She answered, growing even more embarrassed.  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Kaoru yelled and smacked him.  
  
"Ororo. . ." Kenshin groaned as he fell over. Kaoru could practically see his eyes change to dizzy circles. . .  
  
Sanosuke chose that time to return home.  
  
"Missy," he said, standing there with his hands in the pockets of his white pants. "You shouldn't abuse Kenshin like that---he might leave you."  
  
Kaoru began to cry again, this time for real.  
  
"Sano, you shouldn't make Miss Kaoru cry, that you shouldn't," Kenshin said, recovering from his "unconscious" state.  
  
Sano looked on coolly. "I didn't even do anything. Oh man. . .women."  
  
Kaoru turned her face into Kenshin's shoulder as he held her comfortingly.  
  
"Sano, you should apologize, that you should."  
  
Sanosuke sighed in a longsuffering way and said, while scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Missy. I was just kidding."  
  
Kaoru kept crying. . .  
  
Yahiko skidded out of the dojo in his socked feet. "What's going on? Why's Ugly crying?"  
  
Kaoru wailed more loudly and Kenshin 'oro'd' soothingly while patting her back.  
  
"I'm not Ugly! And I want to clean!" Kaoru moaned .  
  
Sanosuke frowned in confusion. "What?"  
  
Yahiko looked embarrassed. "Ya know I didn't mean it, Ugly. . .oops. . .Kaoru. . ." He smacked his forehead at his stupidity.  
  
Just then, Megumi Takani came strolling up the path. She reached them and stopped, looking upon the scene with an expression that reflected how childish she thought they all were.  
  
"What did you do to the little 'raccoon'?" She asked.  
  
Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin and glared at Megumi, "Raccoon?" She demanded.  
  
Megumi laughed, "That's right, little girl. . ."  
  
"Ooooh. . ." Kaoru said, shaking her fist at the doctor-in-training.  
  
"Say that to my face, you sneaky fox, you."  
  
"I think she did," Sanosuke said.  
  
Megumi just smiled and raised a delicate brow. "Actually, I didn't come to trade insults with you. I was wondering if Sir Ken would like to come eat dinner at Dr. Gensai's."  
  
Kaoru's eyes bulged, "/Sir Ken/?"  
  
Sanosuke got a suddenly blank expression on his face. Kenshin stated eloquently, "Oro?" And Yahiko snickered.  
  
/So the 'fox' is trying to make Sano jealous. . ./ Yahiko thought.  
  
"Well, I suspect that Kaoru's been overworking the poor dear, hasn't she, Sir Ken? And I thought he deserved a break."  
  
Kaoru retorted, "I have not!" And Kenshin 'oro'd' again and began to blush.  
  
Sanosuke frowned but remained silent. Yahiko tried not to roll around laughing.  
  
"Cut it out, Yahiko," Kaoru snapped and knocked him on his head. "We're /all/ going to Dr. Gensai's to eat."  
  
Yahiko mumbled a grumpy 'ouch', and Kenshin practically sighed from relief.  
  
Megumi said with a shrug, "Well, alright then---I guess I wouldn't want the rest of you to starve. Heaven knows, Rooster Head's bony enough and Raccoon's pretty scrawny. . ."  
  
"Why you!" Kaoru said and Sanosuke held her back from throttling Megumi.  
  
The fox just chuckled as she turned back down the path.  
  
Kaoru sighed. /I can't clean, I can't cook, and now I'm ugly, too. . .when will this day end?/  
  
"Sanosuke," Kaoru said, just then realizing something.  
  
Sanosuke looked clueless. "What?"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Sano shrank to the size of a cat and said, "She's so scary. . ." in a small voice.  
  
Yahiko rubbed his still aching head. "Tell me about it. . ."  
  
Kenshin said, "Now, now, don't pick on Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru glared at them all and huffed, "I'm going to go change. . ."  
  
She stormed inside, and Yahiko muttered, "She's gonna have to stay in there a long time before that happens."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner, Kenshin decided that it was about time he left. He looked around him at his happy friends. Dr. Genzai and his granddaughters eating contentedly, Sanosuke and Miss Megumi flirting together in their insulting way, Yahiko and Miss Kaoru squabbling together over the food. All that happiness was in danger of being destroyed if one of Kenshin's enemies came after him and hurt his friends in the process. He would leave tomorrow; it was best for all of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kenshin rose early, and began to leave the dojo. He didn't notice, as he left the room, that Sanosuke was already up. Not until he got out into the courtyard and the former 'fighter-for-hire' came running up to him did he remember that he hadn't seen Sano on his futon when he'd left the room.  
  
"Sano?" Kenshin asked, disturbed that Sanosuke would be a witness to him leaving.  
  
"Kaoru left," Sanosuke said anxiously. "I couldn't stop her. And she went with that Saitou guy."  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know," Sanosuke said, looking guilty and worried. "I only saw them riding away in a carriage. . .do you think that sleaze ball cop kidnapped her, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kenshin had actually been wondering that from the first. However, now that it had been spoken aloud, he began to feel afraid that it was true. "Which way did they go?" He asked, urgently. Sanosuke pointed, and Kenshin decided which town was in that direction. It was Kyoto.  
  
*************  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to post this, and sorry again, cause it will probably be awhile before I post anymore. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Misao-incarnate.  
  
PS: Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! :) 


	11. Looking for Trouble Part 1

**In All My Ways**

_Chapter 11: "Looking for Trouble"_

Kaoru decided sometime during supper, after seeing a shadowy look come over Kenshin's face, that he was going to do something drastic, and she didn't like the idea of that. She racked her mind, and all she could come up with was that he was going to leave... She tried to think of some way to convince him to stay, but still couldn't come up with anything.

_If only I could clear his name somehow, then he would stay_. An idea began to form in her mind. . . In the morning, she was going to go have a talk with someone who might be able to help her.

-oro-

Hajime Saitou gave her the nastiest stare that Kaoru had ever squirmed under. Kaoru averted her eyes, nervously, to the window. It was still dark outside; she had purposely left early so that no one would be awake. However, _because_ it was so early, she had to wait outside the police station until she recognized Saitou's tall, familiar figure approaching.

He'd seen her. And before she could say anything, he'd given a scoffing laugh and brushed past her into the police-station. Kaoru had had to scamper after him. She'd called his name, ineffectually, all the way to his office. Once Saitou was sitting behind his desk and had realized she wasn't going away, he'd asked rudely, "What do you want?" Then he'd gotten out a cigarette and lit it.

"I want to clear Kenshin's name," she'd blurted out, nervously. That was the point at which Saitou had leveled her with the "his cigarette should've gone out" stare. Kaoru forced her gaze back to Saitou.

"And what exactly led you to believe that I would even _consider_ helping you?"

"I-I didn't..." Kaoru stammered. "But you _can_, can't you?"

Saitou's eyes narrowed even further. "Of course I can, but I won't. I have no wish to get involved in your idiotic quest to save the soul of a reprobate man."

Kaoru glared defiantly. "Kenshin is a good man! He deserves to live a life without being hunted."

"Are you sure about that?" Saitou wondered, dryly. "The Battousai was the greatest swordsman of the Meiji Revolution. How do you think he got to be called that?"

Kaoru felt as if her blood had drained out, and now she was nothing but a cold corpse. "I know he killed... but it doesn't matter. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Saitou's wolf-amber eyes stayed on her for a long moment as if he was considering. "All right."

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed, blankly.

"I'll take you to Kyoto."

-oro-

They left right away, and Kaoru immediately started to try and make small talk. She found that she was just too keyed up and nervous to be quiet. Saitou _seemed_ to be trying to be patient, but she caught him looking irritable every now and then.

When he was most annoyed, she noticed he would light up another cigarette. Those dreadful things seemed to have a calming effect on him, she decided. "Are you married, Mr. Saitou?" she asked, timidly.

"Yes," he said, rather stiffly.

Kaoru sat there in silence for the rest of the ride. There was just no way he was going to loosen up, so she would just have to leave him alone.

-oro-

"Is Enishi Yukishiro in town?" Saitou inquired at the desk of the inn they'd finally stopped at in Kyoto.

The shady-looking inn-keeper replied, "Who's asking?"

Saitou leaned across the desk and grabbed the man by his collar. He gagged and struggled, and Saitou hissed, "If you knew any better, you wouldn't have to ask me that."

"Le'go, le'go!" the man hollared, "He's in town, all right. Nastiest swordman ever, in my opinion... You didn't hear it from me..."

Saitou released him, satisfied by that meager tidbit of information. Kaoru sighed with relief over the end of the violence, and whispered, "Are we going to go look for him right away, or can we rest a bit?"

"_You_ can do as you wish," Saitou informed her, coldly. "_I_ will go find where Yukishiro is presently located."

"Uh, all right," Kaoru agreed. If Saitou's way of finding the whereabouts of Enishi Yukishiro was anything like his actions just a few seconds earlier, she didn't want to be with him while he searched for Tomoe's killer.

-oro-

**A/N:** If anyone has any suggestions about how this should end, it would be extremely helpful. Thanks. _Misao._


	12. Looking for Trouble Part 2

**In All My Ways**

**Chapter 12: "Looking for Trouble" Part 2**

Kenshin and Sanosuke got to Kyoto around afternoon the same day that Kaoru disappeared with Saitou Hajime. Sano spent all his pay on the train tickets. They'd left Yahiko at home in the care of Doctor Gensai and Miss Megumi Takani.

When they got to Kyoto, they decided to split up and look in all the inns. Kenshin went one way and Sano went the other. Kenshin hoped the young fighter wouldn't attract trouble with that shirt with the symbol of "evil" he refused to take off. Maybe everything would be okay, though, Kenshin tried to assure himself.

Maybe he would find Miss Kaoru and she would be all right, and he could take her home and leave. That would assure her future safety, after all. But he couldn't help but feel a pang of loss at the thought of leaving Kaoru even though it was what he'd decided, and he wasn't going to turn back from that decision now.

Why had Kaoru gone with Saitou, in the first place? Kenshin questioned to himself. He thought about what might be going on inside her head and came to the conclusion that she wanted to help him somehow. After all, who else would she go to concerning the murder of Kenshin's wife? Even though Saitou wasn't the most honorable man around, he was still a police officer and legally supposed to aid in affairs such as searching for an escaped murderer.

But there was a chance they hadn't stopped to rest in an inn. In that case, they could be off following whatever leads Saitou had gained, who knows where... Kenshin sighed, despondently, and glanced around the inn he'd just entered. He shucked off his sandals inside the door, and picked them up. He wasn't going to be staying long, and he didn't want them to get "lost."

The foyer was mostly empty, but a few men were seated at the tables off to the side in some booths. As Kenshin looked their way, he caught a glimpse through the pipe-smoke at a head of familiar, white hair. 'Enishi...?' Kenshin realized in shock, and decided to get out of there before the other man saw him.

But as he replaced his sandals and left the building, he sensed that Enishi had noticed him and was coming outside after him. Kenshin hightailed it into an alley, only to realize he'd backed himself into a dead-end. Just as he was contemplating jumping over the wooden fence blocking his way, he heard a voice from behind him.

Kenshin whipped around, seeing Enishi Yukishiro, standing at the opening of the alley. He was dressed in a white suit with a high collar and blue lining, and a dark blue cape. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and quite insane behind the western spectacles perched on his nose. As Kenshin watched, he drew a long sword with a dark blue sheath from beneath his cloak.

"Himura Kenshin," he greeted, darkly, his voice devoid of emotion. "You killed my sister, and now I'm going to kill this lover of yours... What's her name? Kamiya... Kagami...Kanami? No, Kaoru, am I right?" He smiled playfully, striding nearer to Kenshin as he spoke.

Kenshin felt pure dread build in the pit of his stomach, and he changed his stance and let his hand hover over the hilt of his sakabatou. "What have you done with Miss Kaoru?" he demanded.

"Oh," Enishi said, idly, stopping about four feet away from Kenshin, "don't worry... I have her tucked away somewhere quite safe." He grinned, leeringly. "Did I say 'tucked'? Forgive me, I meant _locked_."

Kenshin swallowed against the horror that had turned into a ball and lodged itself in his throat. Was Kaoru all right? What had Enishi done with her? So help him, he was going to kill the man if he'd touched a hair on Miss Kaoru's head! "Where is she, Enishi?" he questioned, ready to defend himself or attack if need be.

Enishi shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah," he murmured, shaking the index finger of his free hand at Kenshin, "You come with me, and I'll let her go. Is it a deal?"

What? "What game are you playing, Yukishiro?" Kenshin retorted, letting his darker half do the talking.

Enishi frowned. "I want you to surrender yourself to me in exchange for the girl's freedom. Is that clear enough for you, Himura?"

Kenshin ran it through his mind as quickly as he could--if he fought Enishi, there was no telling if he would ever be able to find Kaoru if he won. And if he _didn't_ win... that didn't even bear thinking about. But if he surrendered himself to this madman, there was a chance that Kaoru would come out of it safely.

Kenshin dropped out of his defensive stance, resolve settling over him like a mantel. "All right. I'll go with you..."

o o o

After about the billionth inn, Sano finally happened upon the right one. Kaoru was there all right, yelling at the top of her lungs at Saitou... The creep... What had he tried to do to Missy? Sano burst through the shoji screen, sliding door of Kaoru's room and found Saitou far enough away from Kaoru to keep him from a shotgun wedding. So what was the problem?

Saitou was pacing, and Kaoru was going on about... "What do you mean you couldn't find Enishi? He's got to be in the city! He lives here, for goodness' sake!"

"Apparently," Saitou replied, drolly, "he's been away on a business trip for quite a while."

Kaoru looked like she was about to fly at Saitou and throttle him, so Sano decided to step in at the risk of his own life. "Hey, Kaoru-san," he gave her a little wave after she looked toward him with a shocked expression, "Miss me?"

"W-What are you doing here, Sano?" she exclaimed, messing with her hair ribbon as if she were embarrassed.

Sano rubbed the back of his neck, realizing for the first time, that she wasn't in her usual gi and hakama. She had on a fetching kimono in blue with a pattern of pretty pink and white flowers. For some reason, he blushed and looked away at his black-slippered feet.

"Baka," Saitou interrupted, "Why did you feel the need to come after Miss Kamiya? You do realize you'll only be a hindrance on this quest, don't you?"

Sano bristled at the no-it-all tone in Saitou's voice. The jerk... he seethed mentally. "I came with Kenshin, for your information. And we thought Kaoru might be in trouble," he retorted, sullenly.

"Then, uhm," Kaoru interrupted Saitou's next insult, "Where is Kenshin?"

"Er," Sano replied, "I don't really know. We split up to look for you in as many inns as possible."

Kaoru looked resolved. "Then we should go look for him..." She started for the door, and then stopped and looked back at Saitou. "Uhm..." she began hesitantly, "Are you coming, Mister Saitou?"

He scoffed and said, "There's no need. If you find Himura, then you'll find Yukishiro as well."

'A big help he was,' Sano thought, with annoyance. Kaoru said, politely though, "Okay, well, thanks for your help..." And when he looked at her in surprise, he realized she hadn't gotten angry because she was so worried about Kenshin.

Uh, oh... And with good reason. If Kenshin was with Enishi, that surely meant that they were fighting. And no matter how good Battousai the Manslayer was famed to be, Sano had no idea if this Yukishiro character was better or not.

o o o

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. It's getting pretty serious, huh? Hope that doesn't scare any readers away... Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Misao-incarnate.


	13. Blind Man's Bluff

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to this one, it certainly does not.

**A/N:** Thankee for all the sweet reviews, everyone! I don't know about this chapter... 'Cause the next chapter isn't done yet, and that means I might need to change something and not want to and end up getting stuck, but oh, well. I feel like I owe you another one this week. Thanks for waiting! _--Misao-incarnate.  
_

**In All My Ways**

**Chapter 13: "Blind Man's Bluff"**

Kaoru had never been so scared in her life.

She and Sano had gone out looking for Kenshin, starting from the place Kenshin had gone in, and looking in all the inns along that path. There was no sign of the red-headed wanderer anywhere, though, and Kaoru was feeling more and more desperate. And then she defeatedly told Sano that she needed to sit down and rest for a moment.

"My feet are killing me, and there's no sign of that nit-wit anywhere," she told him, acidly, plopping down in the alley outside of the last inn they'd been in.

Sano tucked his hands in the pockets of his white pants so that they flared out strangely, Kaoru's eyes traveled down to the bandages around his ankles and the strange black shoes on his big feet. He was such a lunk-headed, freeloading jerk... but... but somehow, his presence still made her feel safe.

"I don't know what to tell you, Missy... Maybe I should go back in and ask the inn keeper if he saw anyone looking like Kenshin." He shrugged, eloquently. "That red head is pretty hard to miss, especially since Shinta, I mean, Kenshin, likes to wear that clashing magenta gi all the time. I have no idea what you see in him, Kao--" He cut himself off, seeing that she was staring at him very oddly.

Kaoru wondered what her expression must have looked like then shook it off, saying, "Okay, go ahead. I'll just wait out here." Sano nodded and went back inside the inn.

Kaoru buried her face in her arms and tried not to cry. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes anyway, and she prayed, 'Oh, God... please let us find Kenshin. I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong. Please let him be okay... please...' She sniffled and looked up, wiping her damp face on the sleeves of her kimono.

With annoyance, she wondered why she'd worn this outfit to go walking in. The tight skirt of her kimono ensured that she had to take miniature steps to move, and the more steps she took, the more the wooden healed sandals, geta, made her feet hurt. Growling with frustration, she snatched the sandals off of her feet and threw them toward the end of the alley.

They hit the cobblestones with a clatter, and Kaoru sighed and got up to go get them. She was acting so foolishly, she realized, and started to feel bad about that too, until she noticed something lying on the ground at the end of the alleyway... What was it? Kaoru stopped and stared at the thing at her feet--it was Kenshin's reverse-blade sword!

What was it doing lying there? "Kaoru?" came Sano's voice from behind her, startling her into looking over her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Look," she said, "It's Kenshin's sword..." She panicked. "What is it doing here, Sano? Has something happened to him? Do you see any blood? Where could he be? Why would he just leave his sakabatou like this?"

"Missy," Sano interrupted her ranting, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a firm shake, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"But, Sano!" she began, then stopped herself. Sanosuke knelt and picked up the sword, still in its sheath.

"It looks like he just put it down and left it here, Missy, so he must have been okay to have done that..." Sano explained, examining the sakabatou.

Kaoru shook her head back and forth. "But _why_ would he do that?"

Sano looked worried as he replied, "I don't know..." He frowned. "But the inkeeper said that he saw Kenshin come into the inn, look around and then leave again. And then a little later, he says he saw another man go outside too." He paused before continuing, and Kaoru didn't realize she was holding her breath until he said, "He said the man had white hair, but he looked like a young man, and he wore a sword," and she let it out along with all of her hopes of ever seeing Kenshin alive and well again.

o o o

Enishi had demanded that he leave his sword when Kenshin agreed to go with him.

So he'd taken it off and laid it carefully on the cobblestones at his feet and followed Enishi out of the alley. He'd followed Enishi all the way to the beautiful house where he was apparently staying. And once they were inside, Kenshin sensed that Kaoru wasn't in the building at all, or anywhere close to it, for that matter.

"What have you done with Kaoru?" he questioned Yukishiro, desperately, but the young man only shook his head.

"First, I want you to tie your feet with these," he picked up some rope, thrown in the corner of the room against a wall. He threw it at Kenshin and then picked up another length of rope. "I'll do your wrists..." he said, with a strange smile.

Kenshin sat down and started tying the rope around his ankles. He had a feeling he was getting himself into a mess far deeper than he would be able to get himself out of later. Enishi stood, watching him with that eerie smile on his face, and when he was through, he came and knelt behind Kenshin.

"Come on, then," he said, softly, "Give me your wrists..." Kenshin worriedly placed his hands behind his back. While Enishi tied the rope around his wrists, Kenshin took the oportunity to ask, "You don't have Kaoru at all, do you?"

Enishi burst into short-lived giggles, getting to his feet and going to stand in front of Kenshin. "Never did," he replied, matter-of-factly, "I heard about her and a police officer named Hajime Saitou, looking for me, and when I saw you at the inn, I figured they were important to you and used the information against you. There was always the chance that you already knew where she was, but I figured it was worth it."

Kenshin felt lightheaded from relief, but found the presence of mind to ask, "And why did you wish me to come with you? I would have thought you more inclined to kill me once you had me away from my sakabatou, that I would."

"You're very observant, aren't you Himura... No," Enishi concluded, "I want you to suffer... suffer as much as I have over the years, knowing you were the cause of my sister's death. All that time I was not able to bring her back or avenge her, but now I have you in my grasp."

"And what do you propose to do with me...? Now that you have me in your grasp," Kenshin wondered. He heard the deadly tone of his own voice and realized he was the Battousai again, at least to some degree.

Enishi glared at him, the insane look in his blue eyes growing more intense. "I haven't quite decided just yet... There are so many delicious options." He grinned and the next thing Kenshin knew, he was being kicked in the face. He saw red and then black and then he didn't see anything at all...

o o o

Kaoru strapped the sakabatou's sheath around her waist and said to Sanosuke, "We'd better start looking for Kenshin now before..." She didn't finish, afraid that what she was going to say would jinx it. She'd been about to say, "Before it's too late," and the words stuck in her mind like a warning or a curse.

"Yeah, but where do we look?" Sano questioned, looking slightly harried.

Kaoru bit her lip as she thought for a moment. Then it came to her... "Well, who would know better where to find _you_ than anyone else, Sano?"

"Me?" Sano questioned, looking slightly befuddled. She nodded, and he thought for a moment, "You and Kenshin and Yahiko... Probably even Dr. Gensai and Miss Megumi... anyone I hang out with actually, including my gambling buddies."

"That's right--the people who know you. And that's who we're going to ask about Enishi Yukishiro," Kaoru said with finality. Just as soon as they found those people. Then again, maybe they could start right there... Maybe Enishi had been dining with someone in the inn, but there was the possibility that he'd been all alone. "Come on, I think I have an idea," she said, hurrying barefoot into the inn.

She rushed over to the innkeeper, and Sano followed. "Not you again," the innkeeper groused as if he were already tired of seeing Sanosuke's face. Kaoru didn't blame him...

"No, _I_ have some questions now, sir," she said, and he looked her over like she was a piece of meat he were going to buy or something. She bristled as he said, "And what would you have to ask me, little lady?" Little...? Why the... the...!

Kaoru lost her temper and reached across the counter, stealing a move from Saitou's book. She grabbed the innkeeper by the collar with both her hands, making sure to tighten it uncomfortably around his neck. Then she shook him for all she was worth. "Don't call me 'little'! And tell me who that man with the white hair was with earlier before he left," she demanded.

"Uhm, Missy," she heard Sano call to her, worriedly, in the background. She ignored him.

The innkeeper gasped for breath and strangled out, "L-Let goo!" She glared at him and he finally said, "I'll teelll youuu... just leeet gooo!" She released him, and he clutched his neck breathing in and out harshly.

Once he'd caught his breath, he said, "They're still here in that booth over there," he pointed and continued, "They're not the type of men you want to mess around with, miss."

Kaoru glared at him. "I'm the one who's going to be doing the messing, if you catch my drift."

The man paled and his eyes flickered to the sakabatou at her waist. Kaoru couldn't resist the wicked grin that formed on her lips. She was going to find Kenshin, and so help anyone who got in her way...

o o o

A while later, after bashing the hooligans that Enishi Yukishiro called "friends" over the head with Kenshin's reverse blade sword for information, Kaoru and Sanosuke were on their way to the little mansion Enishi had been staying in since he'd gotten back from his "business trip."

"Do you think they lied?" she wondered fearfully.

Sano looked peaky as he replied, "I doubt that a whole lot, Kaoru-chan..." Well, she contemplated, she had bashed them up pretty well, hadn't she?

"I need to change," she realized, looking down at her impractical kimono. "Let's stop at the inn..."

They changed direction and were at the inn a little after the sun set. Saitou was nowhere to be found, but oddly enough, he'd left a Kaoru-sized gi and hakama lying on the futon, and a pair of regular sandals, socks, and a hair-tie on the floor beside it. He must've gone shopping, she realized, blinking in surprise. When she got over her astonishment, she ordered Sano, "Get out!"

"Hunh?" he wondered, confused, and she glowered at him. He got the message... "Uhm, right. I'll be right outside, missy."

After he left, she changed quickly and replaced the sakabatou around her waist. She took a look in the mirror and realized she looked a little bit like a samurai. Hopefully, she wouldn't get into trouble with the police for carrying a sword around... Nah... Kenshin hadn't, mostly people just left him alone. Maybe they'd been afraid, she speculated.

Shaking herself, she put on the finishing touches, taking out the ribbon she'd held her hair up with and replacing it with the simpler material Saitou had left her. She used it to put her hair up into a topnot. Nice, she complimented herself with her last glance in the mirror. Now she really _did_ look like a samurai.

When she came out of the room, Sano looked at her and then gave her a double take. "Why are you dressed like that, Kaoru?" he asked, bewildered. He'd seen her in a gi and hakama before, but she supposed never with her hair up like that or with a sword strapped to her waist.

"I wanted to look more intimidating," she said, feeling embarrassed and defensive, "It might help if Yukishiro mistakes me for a man."

"Hah," Sano snorted. "Like that'll ever happen!"

Kaoru socked him in the arm and growled, "Shut up!"

"Then again," Sano teased, stifling laughter. Kaoru practically stewed she was so mad, but now wasn't the time for petty squabbling. They needed to hurry if they were to find Kenshin before anything bad happened to him.

"Forget it," she snapped, "We've got to go now, okay?"

Sano nodded, growing serious. "You're right. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to the little guy, even if he was an ex-assassin."

Kaoru nodded and they left the inn. She broke into a jog once they were out in the street, glad to be in a pair of comfortable sandals again but worried sick that maybe she'd wasted precious time merely changing her clothes. Then again, half her chance at rescuing Kenshin was pure bluffing. Because if Enishi was able to get _Kenshin_ to surrender, then Kaoru had no chance against him in a fair fight.

o o o


	14. Acknowledge Him

**In All My Ways**

**Chapter 14: "Acknowledge Him"  
**

Kenshin ached all over and wished instantly that he wasn't regaining consciousness. Despite that, he found himself opening his eyes anyway. He discovered one of them was almost swollen shut, and realized Enishi must have beaten him after he'd lost consciousness. Well, that was a new twist, he'd known Yukishiro was insane, he hadn't understood that he was a sadist also.

Wincing, he propped himself up carefully on an elbow, and straight after went into a fit of coughing. His side had a sharp, ill-omened pain in it. He'd either had a rib broken, or something busted inside. The coughing produced a splatter of blood on the wooden floor, and Kenshin decided maybe both of those things were responsible.

He scooted back until he was resting against the wall, and then carefully wiped his mouth on the shoulder of his gi. It was going to leave a brown stain on his favorite magenta shirt, but oh well... Who could say if he would even make it out of this predicament alive enough to feel sorry about a stupid blood stain.

At least Kaoru was all right... at least as far as Kenshin knew. Unless Enishi had decided to go after her anyway. Where was he? Kenshin looked around the room, but though his vision was a bit blurred, he didn't see or sense the man anywhere. Maybe he'd gone out to eat... But he'd already eaten at the inn... Hopefully he hadn't gone out to hunt down Miss Kaoru.

Kenshin swallowed, fearfully, tasted the metallic blood still in his mouth, and prayed, 'Oh, Kami-sama... Please don't hold it against me that I'm a sinful man... I'm afraid for Miss Kaoru's safety, that I am. Please do not hold it against her that she's taken me in and given me a home for a time. Let her be safe and let no harm come to her. I know I wouldn't deserve it if you answered this prayer, but I have no one else to turn to, that I don't." He was used to turning to himself when there was a problem to solve.

At the moment, though, he was a little indisposed... His only recourse and hope was a simple cry for help to a God who may or may not have been listening.

o o o

Kaoru stopped to rest just at the moment they reached the gates of the house where Enishi was staying. That's how she and Sano saw him coming out of it. She panicked and wondered in a stage whisper to Sano, "What'd'we do?" For a split second, she thought about hiding and going in the house to get Kenshin out.

But then she remembered that this guy was responsible for Tomoe's death. She couldn't just let him get away... She had to catch him or kill him for Kenshin's sake. So before Sano could even answer her, she stepped out into Enishi Yukishiro's path to meet him.

Enishi stopped, looked at her without recognition, his dark-blue eyes strangely flat and emotionless. Even Kenshin's eyes when he was the Battousai, held an emotion... It was anger, cold and ruthless, but it was still an emotion. This man's eyes were like dry... did that make sense? Like dry ice...

Enishi's eyes flickered, then, and he smiled. "Kamiya Kaoru, I presume?" he murmured, his voice silky smooth and somehow insidious.

"H-How did you know that?" Kaoru wanted to question, but her only hope of beating this guy was putting on a front so cool he thought she was badder than he could ever be.

She placed her hand on the hilt of Kenshin's sakabatou and said with as deep a voice as she could muster, "I'm here to avenge the honor of Himura Kenshin, Battousai the manslayer."

Enishi smiled without real amusement and questioned with an arch of his brow, "Then who might you be, young sir?"

Kaoru resisted the blush that tried to form on her cheeks by retorting, "That's none of your concern. Only know that I _have_ trained under Master Himura." Hah! Like he was ever going to believe this drivel.

"Really, I was under the impression that Himura was a drifting wanderer without home, family, _or_ students," Enishi challenged her claim, his tone playful yet worryingly penetrating. "But if a fight is what you wish, than a fight is what I shall give you, young sir."

Uh, oh...! Agh! What was she going to do? She couldn't actually fight this guy! He was probably, most likely better than her, and if she died fighting him, then who was going to get Kenshin out of this mess? "Not so fast," she snapped, trying to stall for time. "What have you done with Master Himura?"

Enishi's brow went up again. "Oh, he's somewhere safe, fear not." He threw back his dark-blue cloak to reveal a long katana beneath. With his hand readied on the hilt of it, he said, grinning, "Now, lets fight!"

o o o

'Oh, man,' Sano realized, 'Kaoru's in trouble. She can't stall him anymore and she's no match for him in a fight... What's she gonna do?' He decided that if worst came to worst, then he would step in and fight Enishi himself. But if he revealed himself right then, it would blow Kaoru's cover and any chance at a bluff that she might have left.

So he sat back and tried to watch the outcome without biting his fingernails to the quick.

"All right," Kaoru said, sounding resolved and more herself than when she'd first started speaking to Yukishiro. "I'll fight you... But with my father's style, not Himura-san's. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

Enishi looked like he were going to fall over from shock, but he quickly recovered. "So you _are_ Kamiya Kaoru? The tramp that Himura's been staying with?"

"That's right," Kaoru answered, shifting her stance to one of readiness, pulling Kenshin's sword from its hilt and holding it before her. Oh, boy, here they went... Sano wasn't sure if now was the best time to step in or not. Perhaps Kaoru still had something up her sleeve, after all. "And I'll be the one to beat you."

"I doubt that very much," Enishi declared, removing his sword from its sheath with a flourish. "I'd hate to kill a woman though, so I'll start out easy..."

"Save it," Kaoru spat at him, "I'm not your average woman!"

And then she rushed at him as if she were going to attack. Sano forgot trying to hide and launched to his feet with the cut-off cry of "Kaoru" on his lips. The two swords connected, and the clang split through the air as if it were loud enough to wake the dead. Kaoru jumped away in time to avoid a slash to her side, and Yukishiro laughed maniacally.

She thrust at him again, while he was distracted by his own short-term victory, but he was still quicker, and deflected her attack. And then his sword caught her across the right side of her cheekbone. It was only a scratch, but it dripped blood like it was a mortal wound. He was just playing with her, Sano realized and cursed dramatically under his breath.

If only he hadn't sold the Zanbatou... But he'd left his name Zanza, and the sword behind and committed himself to being a better man for Yahiko's sake. If only he'd known all of this was going to happen, then maybe he would have hung onto that huge beast of a sword.

Kaoru rushed at Yukishiro once again, and he didn't bother to fake this time. He just swung his sword and Kaoru ended up on the ground, holding her right shoulder. Blood seeped through her fingertips, and she was gasping raggedly as if she was trying not to cry. Yukishiro must have stabbed her all the way through her shoulder.

Sano restrained himself from calling her name, and saw that she was trying to get up despite being _that_ close to her own defeat and death. 'Oh, Kaoru, what are you doing?' he wondered, silently, desperately to himself.

"Why don't you just give up now?" Enishi taunted, "You and your lover are going to be meeting each other in hell pretty soon anyway."

Kaoru looked striken and then a new resolve fell over her deathly pale face. She gathered herself to her feet, still clutching her wounded shoulder. "I won't give up... never. Not on Kenshin. He helped me when he didn't have to, at the risk of getting arrested if the police caught him. He's a good man, and I... will... _not_... give up on him. So... just... _fight_ _me_!"

And she ran forward once again, releasing her wounded shoulder and holding the hilt of the sakabatou with both hands, one, pale and shaking, the other, bloody and slippery. Enishi was ready for the attack of course, but he couldn't have expected what happened next. As Kaoru slashed downward with the reverse blade, it slipped from her hands and continued like an arrow through the air.

Enishi's cold eyes widened and the next thing Sano knew, he was on the ground, Kenshin's sword embedded up to the middle of the blade in his left shoulder. He groaned and fell, rolled over to his uninjured side, and passed out. And then Sano turned to see what Kaoru was doing, and found her in a similiar state.

She lay, unconscious, face forward on the ground, her right arm stretched out as if she were still trying to hold the sakabatou. "Oh, man," Sano groaned, and went and scooped her up into his arms. He retrieved Kenshin's blade, yanking it from Enishi's shoulder. It was either blind, stupid luck... or a miracle.

He rushed with Kaoru into the house and saw Kenshin right away snoozing with his back to the wall in the main room. He was bound up with rope, but he looked okay. Except that he was almost as pale as Kaoru, and there was a blood stain on the shoulder of his gi.

Sano laid Kaoru down on the floor and ripped off a part of his shirt to bind up her shoulder with it. That should do until he got her back to Doctor Gensai and Megumi. Now, to see about Kenshin...

o o o

**A/N:** Oh, boy! Hey everybody! It's been a long time! Eee. Please don't kill me! Heheh. I won't be posting another chapter very soon, but I promise this story_ will_ get finished, eventually.

Thanks everybody that reviewed the last time and has reviewed, and added me to their favorites! Very cool! Thank u!

In case I didn't answer your questions before:

**Miharu Kawashi**: Thanks for reviewing! First, Sano was saying that she couldn't look like a guy, and she gets mad at him because her bluff depends on her looking like one. And then he says, "Then again" or something like that (It's sad when I can't remember what I wrote), and she gets mad at him again because he's implying that she's butch. But I think I'm kind of like you, and I would take it as a compliment. But if I was in a bad mood, I might not. Heheh.

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai:** Thank u! Hopefully I will start updating more frequently, but if not, don't worry. I _do_ plan on finishing this story. (Mutters to herself: "Even if it kills me...") ;)

**summerstar**: thank you mucho! I will do my best, yessiree!


	15. A Straighter Path

**"In All My Ways"**

**Chapter 15: "A Straighter Path"**

When Sano rushed Kenshin and Kaoru back to Tokyo, via that wolfish police-officer's coach, he handed them over into Megumi's care.

The little raccoon's injuries were minor compared to Sir Kenshin's, so Megumi let Doctor Gensai patch her up, and attended the wanderer herself. She examined him thoroughly and quickly and realized that he was bleeding internally. So she roped that stupid rooster-head into being her nurse, and she started surgery on him.

Watching Sanosuke's face through the ordeal, how pale and pinched it looked, made her admire the man somehow. He didn't complain about having to rummage around in another man's guts, using gauze to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

And his hands didn't shake, either, she was glad to note. And finally, the surgery was complete, and Kenshin had, so far, survived her ministrations.

So Megumi, mad-woman that she was, got Sano to be the blood donor now that he'd retired as "nurse."

"Megumi-san, you evil fox," he told her, as he watched his own blood go through a tube, finding its way into Kenshin's bloodstream. "The only way I'm going to forgive you is if poor Shin--Kenshin, lives after all of this."

Megumi patted his other arm, condescendingly. "Don't worry, rooster-brain. He'll live."

And she turned around, leaving the room to finally allow herself a chance to relax and wash up. She wouldn't let Sano see the tears of relief or the sigh she heaved as she turned her back to him and walked out.

----

When Kaoru woke up, she felt sore all over and... the memories that emerged also made her feel like a complete fool. Yet, all of those things were pushed out of her mind when she remembered Kenshin.

She jumped to her feet, took only the amount of time she needed to make sure that she was decent, and then hurried out of her room to find someone who knew how or where he was.

"Kaoru, you're up!" Yahiko exclaimed, when she'd made it to the main room.

"Where's Kenshin?" she demanded, ignoring his concerned look.

"He's in there," Yahiko pointed, brown eyes wide. "But Kaoru--!" She was already darting toward the guest room. "Wait!"

She saw why he'd warned her, when she entered, and had to catch herself on the door jamb. Kenshin was lying on a futon, pale and unconscious, and Sano was lying a little ways away, a red tube strung between them, gruesomely.

"S-Sano...?" she asked, weakly, and sank down to her knees. "Is he...?"

"Missy," Sano breathed, then shook his head, hurriedly, "He's just sleeping. He's recovering from the surgery that Megumi-san had to perform. She says he's going to be _fine_."

At those words, Kaoru swallowed and started crying out of relief. "Oh, thank God..."

"Uhm... ugly," Yahiko called from behind her. "Don't you want something to eat...?"

She looked back and up at him blankly and then smiled at him, tremulously. "Yes, of course... thank you, Yahiko."

'Kenshin's going to be okay!' the words rang in her mind, joyously. 'Kenshin's going to be okay!'

----

When Kenshin woke up, and Miss Megumi told him that he was going to be all right, but that he still needed to rest, Kenshin knew that he was never going to be the same man again.

Making that promise to Tomoe had certainly changed his life, but somehow, knowing that he'd been saved when everything in him had told him he was undeserving, was different.

Sano stayed with him for a while, as his blood donor, but then Megumi declared that his body was now strong enough to recover on its own, and Sano left to go rest up himself.

And when Megumi had made sure he'd eaten and was going to stay put until she said so, she also left. And that was when Miss Kaoru came in, shyly hanging back by the door.

"Please, Miss Kaoru, come and sit beside me," he called, and she smiled at him, and shut the door behind her then neared and kneeled next to his mat.

"How are you, Kenshin?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. "Your hand is so cold..." she murmured, and rubbed it between her own.

"I will recover, that I will," he answered, cheerily, and her blue eyes grew misty.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose you!" she declared, and his fingers tightened around hers, reassuringly.

"I will never leave you again, Kaoru," he promised her. "I realized something, when I feared for your own life. I love you..." Her eyes widened, and he continued, "Will you be my wife?"

"Oh, Kenshin!" she exclaimed, and then reigned herself in a bit. "I love you too. But... why me? I'm a horrible cook, I have an awful temper, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to make a terrible wife..."

He chuckled, placing a finger to her lips. "But you saved my life, Kaoru-san, that you did..."

She blushed and then wrapped her arms around his neck, spontaneously. "I will!"

"Miss Kaoru!" he exclaimed, and she backed away, biting her lip.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

He chuckled. "Please watch my injuries," he told her, and she paled. "It's all right, that it is."

"Awwww!" someone said from the doorway, and both Kaoru and Kenshin glanced guitily at whoever it was.

Sano stood behind his little brother, Yahiko, as they gawked at Kenshin and Kaoru's romantic moment. "Why you...!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I'm going to get the both of you!" she yelled, and went running after them, leaving her slightly bewildered, yet content, fiance behind.

----

**Epilogue**

Megumi wondered of Sanosuke, "So, will you do it?"

He frowned at her darkly, "And you're saying that it will bring in a lot of money? Enough to support Yahiko and to help out Kenshin and Kaoru too?"

Kenshin and Kaoru weren't married yet, but they would be soon. And as soon as they were married--well, _almost_ as soon as they were married, Kaoru would probably get pregnant. They were going to need a little extra money to be able to raise a family.

Megumi nodded, and he scowled some more. "Oh, come on, rooster head!" she urged, "This isn't just for them, and you know it! You're good at this, and we make a great team!"

Sano smiled at her a bit, wondering, "You really think so, fox-lady?"

She nodded, giving him a direct stare. Sano thought about it some more until she thought she was going to burst with anticipation. "All right, Megumi!" he finally exclaimed, clenching his fist and holding it aloft. "I'll do it! I'll become a nurse!"

"Great!" Megumi exclaimed, "You'll never regret it!"

Sano smiled at her, and a moment later, Yahiko popped out of nowhere, teasing, "You're girly, big brother!"

Sano bopped him on the head, and retorted, "I don't call taking care of my family girly! I'm more man than some stupid fighter-for-hire would _ever_ be!"

Megumi smiled proudly at her future pupil. "I believe you're finally starting to grow up, my dear rooster-skull."

He gave her a look, but then smiled wickedly. Her eyes widened in anticipation, knowing that lecherous look on his face for what it was. "Sano..." she warned, but the next thing she knew, he'd grabbed her and was kissing the daylights out of her.

"Ew," Yahiko complained, and went off to practice his katas or something.

When Sano finally released her, Megumi smacked him, and smiled at his groan. "Man, Megumi, I was just trying to show a little gratitude."

"Hmph," she returned, getting up from the porch and walking away. "Gratitude _this_, rooster head." And she showed him her back, as she sashayed away, proudly.

"Gotta love her," Sano murmured to himself, unable to keep from grinning. That was the crazy fox he was planning to marry one day.

_Owari (The End)_

**Small A/N:** This is the second version of this chapter. I left out a tinie detail that **Miharu Kawashi** pointed out. Thank you again, btw. (It was just an itty-bitty change. You might miss it.) And, also, I wanted to explain where I got the title from, since it's from a verse in the Bible that is pretty meaningful to me.

I memorized it when I was younger, (but have since forgotten it, although I basically know what it says, still.) So, in parting, here it is folks:

_"Trust in the LORD with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding._

_"In all they ways acknowledge him, and he shall (_1_) direct thy paths."_

Proverbs 3: 5, 6 (KJV)

(1) Or _make smooth _or_ straight_ (note in Nelson Bible)


End file.
